Transfer to Seiyo Academy!
by SORASOYA
Summary: Mikan and Natsume found out about themselves having ‘Charas’ they are being transferred to Seiyo Elementary School. Mikan has the embryo that Ikuto had always wanted and now Mikan is Ikuto’s prey. What will happen now? DROPPED
1. News and Transfer

**Me:** This is my 3rd fanfiction, featuring the crossover of Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara! Please R&R!

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume found out about themselves having 'Charas', they are being transferred to Seiyo Middle School. Mikan has the embryo, which Ikuto had always wanted and now Mikan is Ikuto's prey. What will happen now that 4 new guardians are here?

**Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
**Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's character is to being tomboy. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly.)

All of them are 13 years old, except for Kukai, Utau and Ikuto.

**Pairings:  
**NatsuMikan and Tadamu. I might be planning on more pairings in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice nor Shugo Chara!.

Beads of sweat trickled down Mikan's head. There were having their Mathematics examination and she wasn't doing well. Oh well, what can you expect from our clumsy little idiot?

**(Mikan's POV)**

"What's 15 x 15 + 25 – 1?" I thought in difficulty. Jinno-sensei had said it was an easy paper, but it was hard! Oh well, I wasn't really good in Maths, as compared to Ruka-pyon, Natsume or even Hotaru. As I was approaching the last question, the time was up.

"RING." The timer sounded. I hated the sound of timers. It seemed to remind me of the noisy alarm clock that rang every morning. When Jinno-sensei was approaching my table, the speaker sounded.

"COULD SAKURA MIKAN AND HYUUGA NATSUME PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE? I REPEAT, COULD SAKURA MIKAN AND HYUUGA NATSUME PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

Not knowing what will happen, I followed Natsume out of the classroom with my friends wondering why I was being called.

I was walking down the lonely corridor with my hated enemy, Hyuuga Natsume. I scowled as I saw his retreating figure. Soon, we arrived at the door of the office. He opened the door and the principal could be seen.

**(End POV)**

"Good day, Sakura-san and Hyuuga-san." Hi-sama greeted. **(A/N: Remember! They are in Middle School now that they are 13.)**

"Spit it out." Natsume retorted.

Then, a brown haired guy who looked clumsy appeared.

"Hello! My name is Nikaidou. Pleased to meet you!" the brunette dude said.

"You guys are going to be transferred at a school named Seiyo Middle School.. They have guardian charas. You will have an apartment of your own as it's not a private school like ours. A very cool student group, the Guardians and their charas are protecting the school. If you would like an explaination, I'll get the Kings' chair to explain it to you. We are going to go there first thing in the morning. Pack all the things you want to bring, once you get home." he continued.

"Wait. NANDE!?" Mikan said.

"Who said that I would transfer to that school? What if I don't want to?" she continued with her arms crossed.

"You have to." Hi-sama responded.

"I don't really care." Natsume murmured. He really wanted to get out of the academy as soon as possible.

"Who's going with me?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"What about Hotaru-chan? Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said with a tear.

"Gomen, demo, they cannot enter the school.." Mikan started to sob, but she told herself not to cry. She wasn't going to be a crybaby infront of Natsume, right?

"Fine. I'll enter."

Nikaidou smiled. "Then, go and pack your bags. I'll give you the keys to your apartment tomorrow."

Mikan nodded and walked together with Natsume back to the dormitories to pack their luggages.

As they were walking, Natsume was surprised with Mikan's quietness. Normally, she would be jumping about excited about the new school. _I guess this idiot will miss her friends_, he thought to himself. Nevertheless, he dropped Mikan at her 2-Star room while he headed back to his Special Star room. **(A/N: Oh god! I forgot about the charas!)**

**Mikan's Room**

As Mikan was preparing to pack her items, a little chara appeared out of nowhere, scaring her.

"AHHHH!" Mikan screamed at the sight of it. Or should I say, her?

"Hi! Watashi wa Hina! Watashi wa kimi tachi Shugo Chara!" Hina gave Mikan a brief explaination. **(A/N: Translation. I'm Hina! I'm your guardian character!)**

"Shugo Chara?"

"Sou da! Watashi wa kimi tachi Shugo Chara!"

"Nande wa Shugo Chara?"

Hina smiled at her. Hina was pretty. Hina had brown long hair tied up into two ponytails and dressed in a pink and red kimono. She was friendly and insistent of her feelings.

"Shugo Chara? Each Guardian Character represents an aspect of kimi tachi true self. Moreover, the Character Guardians are more than mere mascots who help people learn about her true self. They can also perform a transformation where your personality is replaced by an entirely different one! I help you in being stronger and being honest of your feelings!"

"…"

"Demo, Seiyo Middle School is a good school!" Hina said, breaking the ice. "You can learn more about your Charas, neh?"

"Sou da…" Mikan smiled. Mikan began packing her luggage and Hina helped her. After Mikan packed her belongings, she lay on her bed tired. Hina pulled her egg on Mikan's side table and slept.

"Oyasumi, Mikan-chan!"

"Oyasumi, Hina."

**The Next Day…**

"RRRINNNNGGGG. RRRIINNNGGG. RRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGG." Sounded Mikan's alarm clock.

"UWAHHH!" Mikan yawned.

**- 10 minutes before the leave the school for Gakuen Alice -**

"OHHHhhhhhh, NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mikan who was looking at the alarm clock.

She hurried up and took a quick shower. After that, she combed her hair and tied her hair into a ponytail. As Natsume mentioned that she shouldn't tie two anymore, she changed her hairstyle to one. Then, she put on her uniform and took her luggages along. She hurried with her breakfast and walked fast to school. Thankfully, she reached earlier than expected. She arrived to see an earlier Natsume. Tears started falling down Mikan's cheeks as she remembered all the memories with her friends in this school. Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Nonoko-chan, Anna…

Mr. Nikaidou walked inside the place of meeting and said, "Time to go." Then, he ordered two men in the car to help with their luggages and let the two of them have the final look of the academy they have been accustomed to.

**When they are reaching their aparement,**

On their way to their apartment, Nikaidou explained some few things to them until they reach the academy.

"We're here now!" Mr. Narumi said as they arrived at their destination.

He let Natsume and Mikan admire their apartment for a while. It was a traditional Japanese house that was big and it was only for the two of them. They entered the house with admiration with the two men carrying their luggages.

They entered the house in amazement. There were a lot of rooms. The kitchen, toilet, bedrooms etcetera. It was amazing. The size of the apartment.

"Your uniforms are hung on the wardrobe door of your room." Nikaidou said. Mikan and Natsume nodded and decided to enter their rooms to pack their luggage. "You'll leave for school in an hour."

**Mikan's Room**

"WOW!" Mikan said as she opened the door to her room. Hina, who was following her, eyes shone in amazement. It was such a pretty house! Mikan took notice of the uniform and commented that it looked better than the previous. (A/N: Let me tell you how it looks like. It's exactly the same as the current Shugo Chara elementary uniform but the tie and skirt is yellow for the girls. Meanwhile, the boys one are in green instead.)

Mikan laid down on the tatami and changed into the school uniform. She realized that Natsume and Nikaidou were waiting for her at the porch and she apologized for being late. Natsume sighed. Nikaidou smiled and brought them to the school.

**School's Gates**

"Sugoi!" Hina murmured as they reached the school. Mikan nodded in agreement and Nikaidou welcomed them in. Then, 4 students with capes entered the school. It was the guardians! The students squealed at the sight of them. The girls started to have hearts as well as the boys.

**With the Guardians**

"Mo…" Amu complained. Tadase smiled giving off his gentle look, Kukai gave his goofy smile and Nadeshiko **(A/N: yes, NADESHIKO NOT NAGEHIKO!)** smiled in his girl appearance and voice. Amu blushed furiously at the sight of Tadase. Miki looked at Kiseki and blushed too. Ran and Su smirked evilly and Ran took out Amu's handphone to get a shot of the two blushing couples!

* * *

Me: BWAHAHA! I'd end at the most inappropriate part, I guess. But it's getting too long to me. Meanwhile, happy waiting for the next chapter! No flames but constructive critism and suggestions are allowed.


	2. Invitations

Me: Chapter 2 of Transfer to Seiyo Academy has arrived!

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's character is to being tomboy. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau and Ikuto.

Pairings: NatsuMikan and Tadamu. I might be planning on more pairings in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!

* * *

While they were headed towards the faculty room to get their timetable, a little Chara appeared out-of-nowhere beside Natsume.

"Hi! Watashi wa Kei! Watashi wa kimi tachi Shugo Chara!" Kei gave Natsume a brief explaination. **(A/N: Translation. I'm Kei! I'm your guardian character!)**

"What's a Shugo Chara?"

Natsume kept his cool façade. Hina flew over to Kei and introduced herself. Kei had platinum blue hair, with ice blue eyes. He was wearing a white blouse with black three-quarters pants; along with white-and-blue sneakers. Kei was friendly.

"Shugo Chara? Each Guardian Character represents an aspect of your true self. Moreover, the Character Guardians are more than mere mascots who help people learn about her true self. They can also perform a transformation where your personality is replaced by an entirely different one! I help you in being stronger and being honest of your feelings!"

"…"

"I see. This is your Shugo Chara, Natsume."

* * *

"RAN!" Amu shouted, seeing the flash emitting out of her cell phone. Ran gave a little laugh and Amu caught her cell phone. Just then, the bell rang.

"See you later Amu-chan/Hinamori-san!" Amu nodded and headed straight for class. Once she reached class, she sat on her seat and everyone waited for Nikaidou-sensei to enter the class. After 5 minutes, Nikaidou-sensei entered the classroom.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Nikaidou said, upon entering the classroom. "Today, we have 2 new students, who are transfers from the famous school in Tokyo, Gakuen Alice!"

Everyone was excited for the new students, including Amu, but she did not show it. Afterall, she did not want to spoil her image of 'cool and spicy'. Then, the two new students entered the classroom. A brunette girl entered the classroom first, followed by a raven-haired boy. As usual, a group of fangirls crowded around Natsume, with exception of the pink-haired girl. Upon looking at Nikaidou's expression, the fangirls returned to their places.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" Mikan said, with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Natsume Hyuga."

The two new transfer students caught Amu's attention. The both of them had Shugo Charas! Suddenly, she slumped her hands on the table, causing people to look at her, with curiosity. She rubbed the back of her head and proceeded to sit down.

"Well, Mikan-san, you can sit there," Nikaidou said, pointing to the table next to Amu. "And, Natsume-san, you can sit there." Lastly, he pointed to a seat next to the window. The twosome headed towards their assigned seats.

"Ohayo, I hope we can be good friends!" Mikan said to the pink-haired girl. Amu nodded politely.

"I'm Hinamori, Amu. Yorushiku!" Amu said, under her breath, but, loud enough for Mikan to hear. Mikan turned her gaze away from Amu and concentrated on what Nikaidou was speaking.

* * *

After a few hours of lesson, it was finally time of lunch. Amu headed out of the class to look for the rest of the guardians to tell them about the two new students who had Shugo Charas. Soon, she found Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko-chan!" Amu called out to her. Nadeshiko turned to look at Amu and gave her one of her trademark smiles.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan, is there anything wrong?" Nadeshiko asked.

"It's nothing, but my class has two new students that have Shugo Charas!" Amu responded.

"I see, we'll have to inform the rest of the guardians, then! I'll look for Tadase and Kukai."

"Hai! I'll look for Yaya-chan!" Then, Amu separated from Nadeshiko and started to look for Yaya. She was in the level below hers, so she headed directly to her classroom. Fortunately, she was having lunch with her friends in her classroom.

"Yaya!" Amu yelled, for a moment, not caring about her cool-and-spicy image.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted, with a smile. She bounced up to Amu and asked, "Nanda?"

"Amu-chan's class has two new students that have Shugo Charas," Ran responded. Yaya had an excited look on her face.

"Sugoi! Are you going to ask them to come to the Royal Garden later?" Yaya asked.

"I can't. I don't have the invitation!"

"Then, ask Tadase for one!"

"Okay! Ja ne, Yaya! I'll see you later!"

"Ja ne, Amu-chi!"

* * *

Then, Amu rushed to Tadase's classroom and quickly, she asked him to issue an invitation for the two new students to come to the Royal Garden. He took out two letter (inclusive of the envelopes) and handed it to Amu. Just then, the lunch bell rang. Amu sighed. She didn't have lunch, due to that searching for the rest of the guardians.

"Amu-chan, hurry!" Miki said, as Amu ran to her class. Soon enough, she arrived back in class and thankfully, the teacher was not in class yet. She hurried to her seat and started to write out the invitations, like how it was, when it was given to her. After writing the invitation, she handed one of them to Mikan.

"What is this?" Mikan asked.

"You'll find out about Shugo Charas, if you come!" Amu said with a wink. _Eh! This isn't my cool-and-spicy character!_

"Arigato, Hinamori-san!" After handing the envelope to Mikan, many girls started to crowd around her table and saying how lucky she was to get an invitation to go to the Royal Garden. Then, Amu headed to Natsume's table and handed to him the invitation.

"What is this?" Natsume asked, opening the envelope. He opened the envelope and started to read it. "This will not be a waste of time, would it?"

"You'll find out about Shugo Charas, if you come!" Amu responded. Natsume's gaze turned to look interested and sort-ofthanked Amu for the invitation.

* * *

Me: Okay! I gotta' end here now! I'm so sorry. The next chapter would be about the events happening in the Royal Garden! Please R&R!


	3. Royal Garden

Me: Chapter 3 of Transfer to Seiyo Academy is finally here, in advance for Christmas! I would love to do a Christmas edition of this chapter, but I figured that it wouldn't feel right. But, if I have time tomorrow, I might be able to do a second update (and post it on Christmas instead). Meanwhile, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's character is to being tomboy. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau and Ikuto.

Pairings: NatsuMikan and Tadamu. I might be planning on more pairings in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!

* * *

**(Mikan's POV)**

I was reading my favourite shojo manga when Hinamori-san walked over to my desk. I expected it to be about our schedule and school, but it was the total opposite.

"Mi-chan, don't worry, she won't kill you," Hina said, with a smile written on her face. Amu handed to me a white envelope.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You'll find out about Shugo Charas, if you come!" Amu replied.

"Arigato, Hinamori-san!" After she handed to me the envelope, many girls started to crowd around her table and saying how lucky I was to get an invitation to go to the Royal Garden.

"Royal Garden?"

"Hai! The Royal Garden is where all the Guardians have their tea!"

"Guardians?"

"I forgot you just transferred her, Sakura-san! They're called 'guardians' because they are students for students: a special student council! They protect us from strict school rules and keep us safe from insecurities. They act as guardians!"

"The king's chair, Hotori Tadase-sama, the queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama, the jack's chair, Souma Kuukai-sama, the ace's chair, Yuiki Yaya-sama, and lastly, the joker's chair, Hinamori Amu-sama!"

"Sou ka! Hinamori-sama is a guardian!"

"And on top of the Royal Garden, the guardians have that royal cape that only they are allowed to wear. But, Hinamori Amu-sama is the only exception!"

"I see. Arigatou gozaimasu!" I responded with a smile, thanking them for their help.

"Dō-itashimashite **[1]**!" Soon, the Maths teacher entered the classroom. He was the complete opposite of Jinjin. He was nice and doesn't scold unnecessarily while Jinjin does.

* * *

**(Royal Garden)**

Soon, it was time to visit the Royal Garden. I was surprised to see Natsume.

"Ne, Natsume, you're coming along to the Royal Garden?" I asked him.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"…" Suddenly, Kei and Hina appeared out-of-nowhere. They seemed to be in good spirits and they were chatting with each other, unlike the social Mikan and anti-social Natsume.

"Hina-chan, what do you like to eat?" Kei asked.

"Eto.. Blueberry Crepe! [2]" Shortly after, they arrived at the Royal Garden.

"It's finally time for the tea party, Mikan-chan!" Hina said, excitedly. I nodded. Natsume & Mikan opened the door.

"Shitsurei shimasu [3]," I said politely while Natsume did not bother to say anything. "Mo, Natsume, show some respect!"

"Little girl, you don't order me around."

"Hmph!" We walked together towards the center of the garden to see the 5 Guardians waiting for us. The scenery was breathtaking. For a moment, the both of us were stupefied for a moment.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san, Hyūga-san," a blonde boy greeted the both of us. The two of us looked up, switching our gazes from the scenery to the guardians that stood in front of us. "Welcome to our Royal Garden."

_Why do all the Guardians have a Shugo Chara?_ I thought. After a few minutes of self-introduction, Natsume and I found ourselves being served tea on the tea table of the Royal Garden. It was a pretty and beautiful place.

**(End POV)**

* * *

"Today's tea is green tea! And, the muffins are freshly baked," Nageshiko said, pouring some tea into Mikan's teacup.

"Yatta [4]! I love Nageshiko's muffins and scones best!" Yaya said, pumping her fist into the air. Natsume and Mikan sweat dropped.

"Wait. We didn't come here for this. What exactly are Shugo Charas?" Natsume asked, back into his look-I'm-so-cool attitude. Tadase handed to Mikan and Natsume a book.

"Here you go."

"The Heart's Egg.." [5] Mikan and Natsume started to read the book.

"Eh? A page has been torn out," Mikan said, noticing the torn page.

"That picture book was created by the founding king of the Guardians. The heart's egg… Doesn't it seem like something familiar?" Suddenly, Mikan and Natsume remembered the egg(s) that were on the bed when they woke up.

"That's right! Everyone holds their own heart's eggs. But, sometimes the egg wiggles up and your other self is able to pop out," Yaya continued.

"That's basically what a Shugo Chara is," Kuukai said.

"My other self.." Natsume and Mikan said in unison.

"We guardians all have Shugo Charas, our other selves, and recruit new members each generation." Tadase said. "That's why, Sakura Mikan-san, soshite [6], Hyūga Natsume-san, we would like you to join the Guardians."

"The heart's egg.. It usually sleeps peacefully inside each child. But every so often, the egg reacts. Burdened by worries, inside you, it darkens. When that happens, the heart's egg changes into an X Egg."

"When that happens.. We have the Joker, Hinamori Amu to purify the eggs!"

"Can we count on you becoming a Guardian?"

"Sure."

"Whatever. I have spare time too."

"Thank goodness it didn't end up like how Amu did! We didn't have to spend time persuading Mikan-san and Natsume-san!" Nadeshiko commented.

"Eto.. Fujisaki-san.. You can call me Mikan. All of you can!" Mikan said with her usual happy-go-lucky smile.

"Then, you call us with our names too!" Kuukai and Yaya said in unison.

"Hai!"

* * *

[1] You're Welcome

[2] The crepe, which I'm talking about, is not Okonomiyaki. It's the ones rolled almost like ice cream cone and are filled with whipped cream, fruits, ice cream or savory fillings and such.

[3] Excuse me for having/being impolite

[4] Yay!/All right!

[5] I'm not going to waste time and explain everything about the book, so if you can remember episode 2, think of it in your head, if you cannot, go watch it.

[6] And

* * *

Me: That's the end of the Royal Garden chapter and some secondary information about crepes! And, thanks for the reviews for the past two chapters..

_**CattyGothLoli**_

_**sakurasibling**_

_**mikan-kawaii-sakura**_

_**mikan-natsumeLove**_

_**mangalvr**_

_**XxUnknownxX13**_

_**secret2u**_

Thank you so much for your reviews! It makes me want to write so much more! Meanwhile, please R&R! I'll update as soon as this fanfiction once I have time.


	4. Merry Christmas!

Me: Yea! Woohoo! I managed to write this chapter in 2 days and post it on Christmas Eve! So, here is the 4th chapter of Transfer to Seiyo Academy!

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's character is to being tomboy. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Ikuto.

Pairings: NatsuMikan and Tadamu. I might be planning on more pairings in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!

* * *

**2 days have past since the first meeting at the Royal Garden…**

"The above is the report of last week," Tadase announced into the microphone. "Next, according to the rules, I'll release the names of the new Guardians. The new members of the Guardians are…"

"The sixth and seventh guardian.." Tadase continued. "Ace of Spades, Hyūga Natsume and Ace of Heart, Sakura Mikan."

Mikan was shocked. She thought that they were kidding and had least expected it to be true. Natsume, on the other hand, was not even present. He anticipated it to be a long, boring sermon talk. Expect the unexpected. The guardians gave Mikan an encouraging smile. Mikan walked up to the stage and bowed. Everyone was expecting Natsume, but he wasn't present, thus they skipped end. After a few more minutes of some speeches, everyone was dismissed.

* * *

**Royal Garden**

"Eto.. This morning, I found a new egg on my bed," Mikan said, putting on her Guardian cape.

"Honto? [1] Can I see it?" Nadeshiko and Yaya asked, excitedly. Kuukai and Tadase nodded. Mikan took out her egg from the bag. It was black egg with silver polka dots. In the middle, there was a silver star.

"Kirei [2]." Yaya commented. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Sō ka, where is Natsume?" Yaya asked.

"Shiranai [3]. Natsume always appears out-of-nowhere." Suddenly, Natsume did appear out-of-nowhere. Mikan and Amu's heart skipped a beat. "Stop scaring people by popping out-of-nowhere all the time!"

"Polka-dots, you've no right to order me around."

"HENTAI!" Then, the two started to chase each other around the Royal Garden. Everyone started to smile, being happy that Mikan and Natsume are the two new guardians. Soon, they were getting tired of chasing each other and finally stopped.

"Eto.. Natsume-san, here's your cape," Nadeshiko said, handing the blue cape to Natsume.

"Hn." He took the cape from Nadeshiko and started to wear it over the uniform. Then, the bell started to ring.

"I guess it's dismissal time. See you tomorrow, minna!" Mikan said, waving her hand. Everyone nodded and smiled.

* * *

**The Next Day .:. Guardian Meeting**

"Minna, I just heard that tomorrow is Christmas! Do you think we can celebrate it?" Yaya asked, though, part of her question was a suggestion. Everyone had an excited look written on their faces, upon hearing Yaya's suggestion.

"Of course, Yuiki-san," Tadase responded, being the Kings Chair. "Where do you want to celebrate it?"

"Well, you can't celebrate it in my house, Tsubasa is still too young, Nadeshiko-chan?" Yaya said, pointing to Nadeshiko.

"Iie [4], my mother is holding a dance party on that day.. Kuukai-kun? Tadase-kun?" The twosome shook their heads. "Amu-chan?"

Amu shook her head. "Ami has her friends coming over on Christmas too."

"Then, how about Natsume-san or Mikan-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure. Demo [5], you have to ask for Natsume's permission. Because, we're leaving in the same apartment."

"Ooh, that's why every morning you come to school together. Natsume-san, do you think it would be fine if we have the Christmas celebration at your apartment?"

"Hn."

"Taking that as a yes! We'll meet at your apartment tomorrow at 6.30pm."

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Christmas has finally arrived! There was school on that day; thus, everyone went shopping after school together; canceling their Guardian activities for just that day. When they arrived at the shopping district, everybody went to shops that caught their eye. After shopping for 1 hour, everyone headed straight for home to get ready for the party, except Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko had brought her clothes along and was helping Mikan to prepare dinner for everyone. It was already 5 when they arrived at Mikan and Natsume's apartment. It was a traditional Japanese house, unlike what Nadeshiko had expected.

"Kirei.. I was expecting something more of Amu-chan's house," Nadeshiko commented, as soon as she took a step inside the house.

"Honto?" Mikan asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head with a sweet smile. The twosome put down their items in Mikan's room and headed to the kitchen to start preparing for Dinner.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

A few hours later, Mikan and Nadeshiko were done with dinner preparations. Yaya, Tadase and Amu had already arrived and were waiting for the late, Kuukai Souma. Nevertheless, Mikan and Nadeshiko took the chance to change into their Christmas outfits.

Mikan – Pink long-sleeved shirt with white butterfly imprints, black and raspberry pink tights (stripe) and white mini-skirt

Nadeshiko – Light blue long-sleeved blouse and denim jeans

Amu – Raspberry pink long-sleeved shirt with white tank top, black & red tights (stripe) and black mini-skirt

Yaya – Lavender color long-sleeved crop top, black tights and denim mini-skirt

Tadase – Hazel brown trousers with white long-sleeved shirt

Natsume – Dark blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans with chains

After 2 minutes, Kuukai finally arrived, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and black trousers [6]. Once Kuukai had arrived, everyone dug into the scrumptious dinner Mikan and Nadeshiko had prepared.

Yaya: OISHI!!!

Nadeshiko: Ah... Delicious…

Amu/Mikan: Oishi desu!!!

Tadase/Kuukai: Truly delicious!

Natsume: …

* * *

After dinner, everyone got ready for the Gift Exchange that everyone had prepared for. Amu was holding a hat while Mikan was explaining to everybody the rules.

"Okay, this is how it goes. You take a slip from the hat, see the name on it and take the present. The person, whose name is on the slip, goes next, and so on. Very simple! And, open the present once you get it, okay?" Everyone nodded and Tadase had the first go.

"Amu," he said, opening the slip. Amu got her gift and handed it to Tadase; he opened it. A mushroom cell phone strap.

"Ehehe… I couldn't find anything suitable," Amu apologized, as she dipped her hand in the hat, she was holding. She drew a slip and it said, "Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko handed her gift, which was a traditional Japanese sky-blue colored fan to Amu. It was Nadeshiko's turn to draw a slip. She took out a slip, which had Yaya's name on it.

"YAY! I'll be next!" Yaya said, excitedly, handing the gift over to Nadeshiko. Yaya seemed to be more excited than the person who was supposed to receive the gift. Nadeshiko opened it to be a box of strawberry-flavored bubble-gum.

"Arigato, Yaya-chan!" Yaya nodded and took a slip. She got Kuukai's gift. Kuukai had given her a monkey soft toy, which was very cuddly. She was so ecstatic. Then, Kuukai drew Natsume's name, and got the first volume of Prince of Tennis manga. Kuukai looked at Natsume.

"What?"

"It's just that… I READ THIS TOO!"

"Oh." Natsume drew a lot and it turned out to be Mikan's present. "Why do I always get the idiot's present…"

Unknowingly, Mikan heard Natsume's rebuke and started to call him names. But after a while, Mikan handed Natsume his gift and said, "Merry Christmas!" It was a photograph with all 7 guardians. Lastly, it was Mikan's turn, thus, she got Tadase's gift. Tadase's gift was a orange-colored watch.

"Arigato, Tadase-kun," Mikan said politely. Everyone was satisfied with his or her gifts (except Natsume) and they proceeded to playing games.

* * *

"How about… Truth or Dare?" Kuukai suggested. Everyone seemed to be enthusiastic regarding the game and gladly participated. This time, Mikan had the first go. She spans the bottle; it landed on Amu.

"Amu-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Who do you like in the Guardians?"

"Mo, Mikan-chan, you just wasted the question! Everyone knows!" Yaya said, being a wet blanket.

"Honto? Dare [7]?" Mikan asked, excitedly.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu nodded and the twosome started to blush. Amu's turn next! It spin and span, until it reached Natsume!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… sing a Christmas carol!" Amu said, as she inserted a Christmas Carol CD inside the CD Player. Sure enough, Natsume started to sing and everyone was laughing his or her heads off. After Natsume finished singing, the bottle started to spin. It landed on… Kuukai!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… Dare!"

"I dare you to… go outside in the freezing snow right now and build a snowman without your coat, gloves or scarf."

"Eh?! Fine…" Kuukai went out in the freezing cold weather and after 7 minutes, he returned, sneezing. "I'm officially sick..."

Everyone laughed and the bottle landed on… Mikan! "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"How was life before coming to Seiyo Academy?"

"Well, normal like Seiyo Academy. I had lots and lots of friends! But, I think I prefer it here in Seiyo Academy. Because…" Everyone was psyched to know why. "It's smaller than the Alice Academy!"

Everyone sweatdropped. How lame that was! Mikan spun the bottle and it landed on Nadeshiko. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hm.. Dare!"

"Dance for us the chicken dance!" Nadeshiko, being the expert in dance started to dance the chicken dance, leaving everyone in laughter. Nadeshiko smirked evilly and spun the bottle. It landed on Tadase!

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'll try.. Dare!"

"Kiss Amu on the cheek or the lips, wherever you want!" Tadase and Amu blushed furiously and Tadase gave Amu a soft peck on the cheek. Tadase spun the bottle and it landed on the last person, Yaya!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Yaya wants to try Dare!"

"Sing a nursery rhyme and try to dance a modern dance to the beat of it!" Yaya started to sing 'Baa Baa Black Sheep' and dance 'Synchronized Dancing' at the same time. Everyone started to laugh, as it was truly, a weird combination. Everyone looked at the clock and it read 8. Seeing that there was sufficient time for a movie, everyone debated on what kind of movie to watch.

Yaya: Comedy or Parody!

Nadeshiko: Horror…

Amu/Mikan: Anything but horror!

Tadase: Something Christmassy!

Kuukai: SPORTS!

Natsume: …

In the end, everyone decided on a Christmassy movie and they had an enjoyable time throughout the movie. Soon, it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone was reluctant to go home as they had so much fun, but the fun could continue tomorrow, at the next Guardians meeting!

* * *

[1] Really?/Is that so?

[2] Beautiful/Pretty

[3] I don't know/I'm not sure

[4] Nope/No

[5] But

[6] I'm not going to say what he wore for his coat and blah blah blah. What everyone is wearing is for inside the house!

[7] Who?

* * *

Me: I'm so happy! I had 4 reviews for the previous chapter in just one day! It's considered a huge accomplishment for me! I think this is the longest chapter I've written for Transfer to Seiyo Academy! I might not be including Rima and Kairi inside this fanfiction. Inside, I think I might include them as side characters instead. So sorry to all Rima and Kairi fans!

_**luvnstuff101**_

_**Kayumi Hirai**_

_**mangalvr**_

_**CattyGothLoli**_

_**Neptune-WiNgZ**_

_**xXSeiren-HimeXx**_

CattyGothLoli and mangalvr, thank you for your reviews from the first chapter! It's really touching to see people would review almost every chapter that I write!


	5. First Character Transformation

Me: Yea! I've finished writing Chapter 5 and here it is! I would have included a part on Mikan's birthday, but it would have been too random, thus, I decided to abort the idea and move on with the plot. Meanwhile, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's character is to being tomboy. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei and Sakidatta (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly. Sakidatta represents the part of Natsume that loves bloodspill, just like the figure in the later part of the chapter.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Ikuto.

Pairings: NatsuMikan and Tadamu. I might be planning on more pairings in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!

* * *

It was a day like no other. Mikan and Natsume were slowly 'adapting' to their Guardians activities as each day passed.

* * *

**.:. 5 Star's P.E. Class .:.**

"It's time for a physical test! Sakura, Mikan-san would you have the first go at the high-jump bar?" the teacher shouted, after blowing her whistle; that caught the student's attention.

_Eh!?!? I'm horrible at high-jumping! I think I would fail! _Mikan thought, as soon as she heard her name being called. Then, Hina appeared out-of-nowhere and said, "From someone who is bad at sports to someone who is good at sports: Chara-Change!"

Strawberry hair barrettes replaced the ones she used to tie her hair and Mikan raised up her hair, her eyes shining **[1]**. "Hai, sensei!"

"Ran, that's a chara-change, right?" Amu asked the pink-haired chara. Ran nodded. Mikan instantly finished the test the teacher had assigned her and passed with flying colors.

"Arigato, Hina-chan!" Mikan whispered to a smiling Hina. Hina eyes sparkled at Mikan's comment while Ran 'flew' over to her.

"Hina-chan, so, you're good at sports too!" Ran said animatedly. Hina nodded and soon, the two of them began to chat in high spirits. Mikan thought, _I wonder what my other self would be…_

* * *

**.:. Guardians Meeting .:.**

The Guardians were sitting on the usual white round table, handling paperwork when suddenly, Natsume spoke.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that I have a new chara," Natsume said un-excitedly. The Guardians sighed as he could have mentioned it before they worked on the paperwork.

"Neh, Natsume-kun, can you show it to us?" Mikan asked feeling excited. Kei grinned and did a chara-change with Natsume, knowing that he would ignore her. Natsume, having Chara-Changed with Kei, took out his new egg from his bag. The Guardians were astonished at the sight of the white egg with scarlet red blood-like splotches.

"Its…" Everyone was speechless **[2]**. Sighing, Natsume came out of his Chara-Change and kept the egg back in his bag. Suddenly, all nine charas felt an ominous presence.

"X-Eggs!" The charas shouted in unison. The Guardians hurried over to where the swarms of X-Eggs were, to find a certain blunette.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted, having Chara-changed with Kiseki. _Why are there so many X-Eggs? And most importantly, what is Tsukiyomi Ikuto doing here?! _Amu thought. Ran looked at her and she nodded hastily. The two of them chara-naried. "Chara nari! Amulet Heart!"

Mikan and Natsume were amazed at what just happened. Amu was in a completely different outfit once a bright white colored light engulfed her. Mikan asked Hina, "What's that?"

"A chara-nari!" Hina replied through amazed eyes.

"What's a chara-nari?"

Kei continued. "A chara-nari occurs when you use over 120% of your Shugo Chara's abilities!"

"Sugoi!" Suddenly, a white light engulfed the two alices. They found themselves chara nari-ing.

"Watashi no Kokoro/Ore no kokoro: UNLOCK!" **[3]** After a few seconds, the two of them chara-naried.

"Chara nari! Death Strawberry!" Mikan was dressed into a lilac-colored mini-kimono and sandals **[4]** with a katana attached to the back **[5]**. Natsume was wearing the Gakuen Alice Male elementary school uniform with his trademark Black Cat mask. "Chara nari! Kuro Neko **[6]**."

"Sugoi, two other Guardians can chara-nari!" Nadeshiko said. Everyone else nodded in agreement, inclusive of Ikuto.

"Starjump Frisbee!" Mikan shouted, summoning a Frisbee into her right hand. She thre it and it purified all the X-Eggs that were caught in the shimmering shiny trail left behind by the Frisbee; And all the X-Eggs that were hit by the Frisbee were also purified **[7]**. Yay! More X-Eggs were being purified.

"Heart Rod!" Amu summoned her signature pink rod. "Spiral Heart!"

The X-Eggs were bind due to her attack and she took the chance to purify it. "Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!"

The X-Eggs that were bind, all got purified. Then, Natsume attacked. "Charity Bell **[8]**!" The X-Eggs that were hit by the bell were bound down, leaving Amu to purify it once again. That was the last of the X-Eggs. "Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!"

After Amu finished purifying the last of the eggs, Mikan's other egg flew out of her bag and it started shining. Everyone's eyes widen with curiosity, including Ikuto's.

"Kos aken ja nai! **[9]**" Ikuto shouted, clearly shocked with what that had just been portrayed right in front of his very eyes. Everyone was shocked that the embryo was actually someone's egg. Then, the egg flew back to Mikan's open palms and stopped shining. Then, a figure wearing all black jumped down from a nearby tree. The Guardians could not see her face as it was bent down and covered with a hood.

"Tsukiyomi. Let's go. Jōshi-sama would be pleased," the figure said she she lifted her head to look at Ikuto and the Guardians. At this point of time, Mikan, Amu and Natsume have already come out of their Chara-Nari. The Guardians stood rooted to the ground as soon as her gaze directed to them. Her gaze was terrifying. It felt like she wanted to kill so badly, she wanted to see blood being spilled from their bodies.

"Shizuka, I see that you've chara-changed with Satsugai," Ikuto replied to the figure, whose name was presumedly, Shizuka.

"Haiyaku," the figure said calmly as she jumped away. Ikuto smirked and left, leaving the Guardians at each of their positions.

_Who the (hell) was that?! _The Guardians thought, as soon as Ikuto and that mysterious figure left.

* * *

[1] Just like when Ran chara-changed with Amu for the first time.  
[2] Everyone was speechless because it was the first time they saw such an egg. It felt so violent.  
[3] I'm not explaining the process.  
[4] Just like Nemu from Bleach's kimono and sandals. Just that the colors differ.  
[5] The katana's image would be uploaded later in the story and it's attached like how it's attached to Kanda's from D. Gray Man.  
[6] I'm sorry for making it the same when Natsume goes on mission. But I've completely no idea what should Natsume wear!  
[7] I know average people in Chara-Nari except Amu and Utau can purify X-Eggs, let's just say that Mikan is a special case!~  
[8] Copyright given to Katsura Hoshina. This attack works in the same way as Daisya's from D. Gray Man.  
[9] Don't give me that shit/Don't fuck with me!

* * *

Me: Yosh! Chapter 5 has been completed. I had a hard time explaining the fight and the description of the mysterious figure, but I managed! And, finally, Ikuto has made his appearance! I would like to thank the reviewers for the previous chapter for your reviews!

**_Miharu_**

_**CattyGothLoli**_

_**Mangalvr**_

_**xXSeiren-HimeXx**_

It touches me to see that this story is enjoyable due to your reviews. Please R&R! Before I forget, I would like to thank Neptune-WiNgZ for her help in this chapter. Thank you!


	6. Kidnap and Escape

Me: Chapter 6 is finally here! I've changed the character of Mitsu slightly and Natsume's other chara name is introduced. Before I forget, I **will not **be writing any pairings for this fanfiction. Which mean, there will no longer me Tadamu or NatsuMikan is this fanfiction.

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's character is to being tomboy. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei and Sakidatta (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly. Sakidatta represents the part of Natsume that loves bloodspill, just like the figure in the later part of the chapter.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Ikuto.

Pairings: NONE

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Jōshi-sama, we've discovered that the embryo is actually someone's egg. What do we do now?" The figure with scarlet, blood red eyes, asked. Her confident, yet soft-spoken voice could be heard from the shadows. Then, a creaking sound could be heard. It seemed to be the creaking of a mobbing object. The chair turned to reveal an old man.

"Tsukinishiro. **[1]**" The old man replied. His hand laid on the armrests of the chair.

"Oh really," A certain blue-haired boy said. Shizuka snickered in the corner. Soon, they left the meeting place and Shizuka devised a plan to kidnap the girl who had the embryo.

* * *

**Back to the Guardians**

They stood rooted to the ground, like as if they had roots. They froze and their mouths gaped. After snapping out of their shock, the Guardians headed to the planetarium to report to their school caretaker [2].

The Guardians, except Mikan and Natsume said in unison once they saw the caretaker. "Sakura Mikan has the embryo."

Then, the caretaker smiled. "I knew it all along." All the Guardians except Natsume gaped in astonishment. "Sakura-san, you would watch out for Easter now that they know about you."

Mikan nodded incoherently. Who would not watch out for themselves when they are in a considered dangerous situation!? Then, each and every one of them took their leave; Leaving Natsume and Mikan to walk home together.

A few hours later, Natsume and Mikan were sitting on living room sofas; Natsume reading his manga and Mikan reading a shojo manga, when suddenly Mikan said, "Natsume, I'll buy some necessities. We have run out of them."

It slipped Natsume's mind that Mikan might get kidnapped or ambushed by Easter. By the time he realized that, Mikan was long gone. Sighing, he continued on where he left out on his manga and thought, _Polka dots should be able to take care of herself, now that she got __**it **_**[2]**_. _

* * *

**.:. Mikan's POV .:.**

I was heading towards the supermarket when suddenly a black masked man covered my mouth and threw me inside a van. But before I could know more, I was knocked out black.

* * *

**End POV  
.:. EASTER .:.**

"Good job, Jun," a mysterious red-orbed figure said from the seat next to the driver's. This time, Shizuka was not wearing a hood. She had chara-changed with her other chara, with the name of Hageshii. She was wearing a black spaghetti dress with a white scarf covering most of her upper body parts. She had black leggings and black boots on and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"It's nothing, Shizuka-sama," the man with black hair and platinum blue eyes replied, bowing his tilted body. His body was tilted 45 degrees. Shizuka smiled and immediately commanded.

"Let's return."

With that, the driver sitting next to her nodded and stepped on the paddle **[3]**.Soon, the van had arrived at a high-class office, the basement to be precise. Jun immediately grabbed hold of Mikan while Shizuka searched her body for her egg. Apparently, Hina was left back at home, while Mitsu's egg was brought along with Mikan. The red-eyed girl grinned evilly when she found the black egg.

"I'll be taking this for now, kawaii no Mikan Sakura," Shizuka murmured with an evil smile. After grabbing the egg, she left the car and headed off to somewhere unknown. Then, Jun carried the knocked out Mikan inside the company into a room in the floor above. It was the basement, but there was a room to contain people that were taken as hostage or an experiment.

* * *

**.:. GUARDIANS .:.**

"Oi, ichigo kara is missing, have you seen her?" Natsume asked, as soon as a certain blond opened the door. Tadase wore a shocked expression immediately after hearing the news that Mikan was missing.

"Hyūga-san, do you think you can relay the message to the rest of the Guardians to meet in the Royal Garden at 5.30pm?" Tadase asked, with a worried glance on his face.

"Why should I do it?" Natsume retorted, with his usual death glare.

"Please. It's for the sake of Sakura-san," the blonde replied.

"Fine." With that, Natsume left Tadase's house and ran down the streets, looking for Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kuukai. Soon, once the clock struck six, all the Guardians, except Mikan was assembled at the Royal Garden.

"Minna, there's news that Mikan is missing, and I think the most likely cause is that Easter has kidnapped her," Tadase announced, his hands clasped together, with a serious yet worried look on his face. Everyone was aghast at the news, with the exception of the infamous black cat.

"Let's go! We have to rescue Mikan-san!" Kuukai said, pumping his right fist into the air. Tadase, Nadeshiko and Yaya nodded, following Kuukai's lead, off the table; towards the entrance of the Royal Garden.

"Iiya. We should not go." A voice said from their back. Kuukai, Tadase, Nadeshiko and Yaya turned their back to see a serious-looking raven-haired boy.

"Doushite?! Mikan-chi is in danger and you know it!!" Yaya shouted, crossing her arms.

"_**Mikan**_ would be fine. She can get out by herself," Natsume replied, his voice filled with trust and a hint of love.

"Are you sure?" The rest of the Guardians asked in unison. Natsume glared at them with his signature death glare.

"Of course. Who do you think we're talking about?!"

* * *

**.:. EASTER .:.  
Mikan's POV**

When I woke up, I sensed myself in a cold, metallic room. As I tried to shift myself, I felt that something was missing. I rummaged my clothes to find the thing that was missing to find out that it was my new egg. I gasped in horror. _Could it be that EASTER has taken it? _Nevertheless, I looked at my legs to see them being chained **[4]. **I used an alice, which I had stolen, the Metal alice to free myself from the metal chains. As soon I could walk, I looked around my surroundings, to find out that the walls that were surrounding me were all made of metal. Before I used my Metal alice again to escape, I made sure that there was nobody around. Acting with fast and nimble steps, I escaped from what it seemed to be, my cell. I walked around the level, hoping to find where my new egg was.

Soon, I noticed a flight of staircase leading to the floor that was above the one I was held 'prisoner' in. I climbed the flight of steps to go to the other level. Once I had reached the next level, I walked around until I saw a room with the name of 'Research Room'. Fortunately, the door was open, so I could have a full view what the happenings inside the room. I stared at the situation in horror. My new egg was held inside a case that had infrared sensors surrounding it. The area was filled with scientists walking around, presumably in a fluster.

Then, when I made eye contact with my egg, the egg started to crack. The scientists were shocked and were even more flustered.

"What should we do now?"

"Oh no! The egg cracked."

"What now!?"

The egg cracked to reveal a Shugo Chara with light hazel waist-length hair with unusual teal-colored eyes. She was wearing a sweet lolita dress adorned with white laces. She had white boots on and a smile on her face. She flew to the direction of me, making the scientists gape, as the infrared barrier did not work.

"My name is Mitsu and I'm the embryo," the Chara flew towards me and gave me a brief introduction. Suddenly, a white light engulfed the two of us and I saw myself chara nari-ing **[5]**. "Chara-Nari! Luna Pandemonium!"

I chara nari-ed to wear a sweet lolita dress, my hair tied up into a ponytail and white boots were placed in replacement of my sandals. With that, I ran and ran until I found the entrance of the company. After a few hours of wandering around, I found my way back to the apartment Natsume and I were staying in. Just then, Mitsu and I undid our chara nari.

"Arigato, Mitsu," I said, wearing my usual trademark smile. Mitsu beamed at me.

"Dō-itashimashite, Mikan-chan!" Mitsu replied, her beam slowly fading.

"Why did you undo our Chara-nari?" I asked, with question marks plastered all over my head.

"Because it will cause Mikan-chan's body to black out. Chara nari-ing with Mikan-chan takes up a lot of energy," Mitsu explained. Soon, I found myself at the entrance of my apartment. I opened the door with my keys that were in my pocket.

"Natsume?" I said.

"What do you want?" Natsume replied, jumping down from the roof with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**End POV, The Next Day...**

The next day, Mikan and Natsume came back to school like nothing happened. When the Guardians saw Mikan, they stood rooted to the ground, frozen in shock. They never expect Natsume to be right!!

"Ohayou, Nadeshiko-chan, Yaya-chan, Amu-chan, Tadase-san, Kuukai-san," Mikan greeted them as soon as she sighted them.

"Hn." Natsume did not bother greeting them. It would be a miracle if he did anyway.

"Ohayou," The guardians said in unison. Smiling, Mikan headed to the classroom.

"Oh yes, Mikan-chan, Nikaidou-sensei wants to see you," Nadeshiko called out to the walking Mikan.

"Hai! Arigato, Nadeshiko-chan!" Mikan replied.

* * *

**With Nikaidou**

"Mikan-san, I heard that Easter kidnapped you last evening," Nikaidou said, with a serious look on his face. Mikan nodded. "I think I should give you this."

Nikaidou handed to Mikan a bracelet. "This bracelet has functions that will seal Mitsu's presence."

Mikan nodded, once again. "Arigato gozaimasu, Nikaidou-sensei."

"Okay, now I think you should go back to class."

"Yup!" Then, Mikan left Nikaidou's office to head back to class.

* * *

**Homeroom Lesson**

Nikaidou entered the classroom with a grin. He seemed to have something big to announce to the student of 5-Star.

"Minna! Today we have a new student! Let's give her a warm welcome!" Nikaidou announced, his grin still plastered to his face.

A black haired girl with ice blue eyes entered the classroom with a warm smile. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon and her uniform was worn in a messy manner. Her jacket and sleeves were folded up into ¾ sleeves and she had leg warmers like Amu did. There were chains hanging to and fro on her skirt and her tail was not done properly. Her jacket was not buttoned up and there were all the wrinkles that could be seen on her white blouse.

"Watashi wa Shirosaki Hikari. Yorushiku!"

* * *

[1] Do whatever you want  
[2] Natsume's referring to her other alice.  
[3] What do you call the thing you step to make the car move?  
[4] Just like the Kokubourou, Hime's legs in the anime, Kekkaishi.  
[5] Again, I'm not explaining the process.

* * *

Me: A new student, an egg hatched and Mitsu on the loose. What more could happen? I would like to thank…

_**Rin03**_

_**CattyGothLoli**_

_**Neptune-WiNgZ**_

_**Mangalvr**_

… For their reviews on the previous chapter. I would also like to thank Neptune-WiNgZ for her help in the creation of the plot for this chapter. Please R&R! 5 reviews for the next chapter?


	7. Past

Me: Yosh! Chapter 7 is completed! Before I forget, I decided to stop waiting for reviews and write this chapter.

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's represents Mikan's inner shine just like Dia. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei and Sakidatta (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly. Sakidatta represents the part of Natsume that loves bloodspill, just like Shizuka.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Ikuto.

Pairings: NONE

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!

* * *

Once the new student was introduced, the class was immediately thrown towards the roads of chaos. Why? You would ask. The boys were screaming at the sight of the new student. They all began commenting on how cool/cute/pretty she was. Valiantly, their compliments were loud enough making the innocent girl blush. Even the girls were jealous of her coolness and prettiness. Wait. Was there such a word called prettiness? The once fangirls of Hinamori Amu were astonished by the different student.

"Eto… Can you stop staring?" the silver-haired asked, feeling a little embarrassed due to the actions caused by the class.

"Class. I know that Hikari-chan—" That earned a glare from Hikari to Nikaidou. The class was shocked by the sudden change of shy to cool yet mean attitude. "I mean, Hikari-san is cool and all, but I should assign her to her new seat. Hikari-san, maybe you can sit at the empty seat behind Mikan-san."

Hikari nodded and proceeded to the empty desk behind the _**Nullifier**_. Just then, Mikan felt the presence of an Alice with her Stealing alice.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

That new girl, she is hiding something from us. I'm sure of it. But what is it? I can't seem to figure out. Never mind, I'm too lazy to take any action right now.

**End POV**

* * *

After the calming down of students and continuation of class, the day went like normal. Like each of the Guardian's daily routine, they headed towards the Royal Garden to enjoy tea and sign paperwork. Little did they know, there was a certain raven-colored hair girl spying on them.

"Today's tea is red tea and the brownies are freshly baked," Nadeshiko said with her usual charm, pouring some tea from the teapot into Natsume's teacup.

Just then, Natsume sensed someone spying on them and shouted, "Who are you? Why are you spying on us?"

Hikari came out of her hiding place. The Guardians turned to look at her and were amazed by Natsume's sharp senses. Natsume immediately questions her, "What are you doing here?"

Hikari gave a smile and replied, "I got lost. Soshite **[1]**, someone told me to tell you this. All that glitters is not gold." She said the last sentence with fluent English. After she left, the Guardians, except Natsume were dumbfounded at the scene that was just being portrayed right in front of their very eyes.

Suddenly, the Charas sensed a swarm of X-Eggs and instantly reported to their owners.

"Amu-chan! There is a swarm of X-Eggs!"

"Mikan-chan! X-Eggs!"

"Natsume! X-Eggs!"

"Tadase, there are X-Eggs."

"X-EGGS!"

Immediately, the Guardians rush to the planetarium that they found a tremendous amount of Negative Energy in. Soon Amu, Mikan and Natsume chara nari-ed.

"Chara Nari! Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari! Death Strawberry!"

"Chara Nari! Black Cat!"

Once they arrived, they saw the same red-eyed figure** [2] **as a few days ago. At the same time, Mikan felt the presence of another alice through the alices that she stole. Somehow, she felt that she had felt this presence before, but she failed to remember who was it. They were shocked with the amount of X-Eggs present and immediately started to purify the X-Eggs, much to Shizuka's displeasure.

"Starlight Secret!" Mikan shouted. Everyone was disappointed at first when nothing happened. She included her Healing alice together with her Wind alice and all the X-Eggs that were hit by Mikan's wind blades were purified instantly. Shizuka gritted her teeth, feeling angst.

"Heart Rod!" Amu summoned her signature pink rod. "Spiral Heart!"

The X-Eggs were bind due to her attack and she took the chance to purify it. "Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!"

The X-Eggs that were bind, all got purified. Then, Natsume attacked. "Charity Bell!" The X-Eggs that were hit by the bell were bound down, leaving Amu to purify it once again. That was the last of the X-Eggs. "Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!"

Once all the X-Eggs were purified, Shizuka snickered and said, "**This isn't the last of Easter, it will never be. For the fact that your fate chain is already attached to mine**."

After hearing Shizuka's voice, Amu thought, _I've heard that voice before. _But no matter how hard she tried, her attempts to recall that voice failed. After Shizuka finished her sentence, the Guardians were shocked about the scene that was playing in front of their eyes.

"Boku no Kokoro: Unlock!" A bright white light engulfed the black haired girl and the Guardians were forced to cover their eyes, in case they go blind.

"Chara Nari! Hakai-Hime! **[3] **" This time, Shizuka was wearing a black short kimono with a bloodstained obi, black sandals and a white scarf. Her hair was tied up into a messy, high ponytail with a white with red splotches ribbon. Her katana was attached to the back by the waist **[4]**. With that, she started to fight against the Guardians, causing them to go out of their Character Transformation. Within a few shots, the Guardians were down. Once Kei and Natsume came out of their Chara-Nari, his new egg started to hatch. Everyone except Shizuka looked at the hatching egg with curiosity. The white egg with red blood-like splotches hatched to reveal Natsume's other chara. The egg hatched to reveal a male chara with black spiky hair and dark coal-colored eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and black jeans, with chains attached to the pants. He had a wristband on his right hand that had the kanji for kill and wore black sneakers. "I'm Sakidatta. Your other Shugo Chara!"

Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed Natsume once again and he chara nari-ed with Sakidatta. "Chara Nari! Bloody Road!"

"Hn, nice one," Shizuka replied once Natsume started to attack her with the katana which was provided in the Character transformation. "But, it can never hurt me."

With that last sentence of hers, Shizuka jumped onto a tree and came out of her Chara Nari with Satsugai. Taking the opportunity to look at the Charas, the Guardians imprinted the memory into their heads. Satsugai had blood red long hair with scarlet red eye-piercing orbs. She wore a black kimono along with a red obi and matched her shoes with black sandals. Her blood red long hair was tied up into a French braid and there was a katana attached to her back **[5]**. "Shizuka, are you going to chara-nari with Hageshii?" Satsugai asked. Shizuka nodded. With that, another ray of bright, white light swallowed Shizuka and she once again, chara nari-ed with her other chara.

_How many Charas do she have?! _All the Guardians thought as soon as the light swallowed Shizuka. Shizuka once again Character transformed to wear a silver colored kimono, dark navy blue colored obi along with a light blue colored scarf. She had hazel colored sandals with white socks on and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail using a white ribbon. "Chara Nari! Sōzō-Hime **[6]**!"

"Equivalent Trade!" Suddenly, all the students that were within a 50 meters radius of where they were had X-Eggs. All the Guardians became aghast at the sight.

"No, more X-Eggs.." the Guardians murmured. Mikan looked at Mitsu and Mitsu nodded while Amu nodded at Miki.

"Atashi no Kokoro: UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari! Luna Pandemonium!"

"Chara Nari! Amulet Spade!"

It was the Guardians first time seeing Mikan character transform with Mitsu. After chara nari-ing with Mitsu, Mikan was wearing a sweet lolita dress, her hair tied up into a ponytail and white boots were placed in replacement of her school uniform's boots.

"Sō ka, a chara nari with the embryo. This should be interesting," Shizuka said, her grin turning into an evil smirk. After aiming the X-Eggs at the Guardians, Shizuka transformed back into Hakai-Hime and fights the Guardians. While she was heading towards the direction of Amu, an X-Egg blocked her way and she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Fuck you. Killer Strike!" At the call of the attack, Shizuka unsheathed her katana and sliced the X-Eggs into half to Amu's horror.

"How could you…" Amu murmured softly, still in her character transformation with Miki. Shizuka smirked even futher.

"I expected that you would have the embryo, but I guess I was wrong. But at least, the embryo has been revealed. Shockwave Strike!" Her katana still unsheated, Shizuka swung her katana at speed of lightning. Then, a shockwave emanated from her katana and destroyed all the X-Eggs that were hit by the wave. With that last attack of hers, Shizuka came out of her character transformation.

"Remember. This is will never be the last of Easter. **You are foolish if you think that Easter has given up on the Embryo.**" Then, Shizuka jumped back into a tree and escaped from the Guardians. After Shizuka's escape, Amu, Natsume and Mikan came out of their character transformation.

"She is very familiar," Mikan commented. The Guardians switched their gazes to the brunette. "I felt her presence before, but I cannot remember where I felt it."

"You idiot polka dots. If you remembered, maybe it would help us by a lot," the infamous Black Cat replied. Mikan crossed her arms in anger.

"Natsume-san, I think **at least** Mikan-chan tried to remember," Nadeshiko said with a stern look on her face. The black cat sighed.

"Whatever," Natsume replied. After discussing matters for a while more, the Guardians decided to go back to the Royal Garden to continue with the paperwork that they have stopped at.

* * *

**Shizuka's POV**

"Shizuka, so that Chara with hazel brown and teal colored eyes is actually the embryo?" Satsugai asked. I nodded. Then, Rin and Yūki appeared.

"Where did you go, Rin, Yūki? You frightened me that you might have gotten captured!" I said, putting my hands onto my hips.

"Gomen nasai, Shizuka-chan. Yuuki and I wanted to explore the school," Rin said. Rin represented the girly, happy-go-lucky and gentle side of me. Meanwhile, Yūki represented the otaku character of mine. I sighed.

"It's okay, Yūi, Rin. Anyway, Satsugai, Hageshii and I saw the embryo character transforming with her owner." Rin and Yūki's eyes widened.

"Hontō?!" Yūki and Rin were surprised. Hageshii nodded. Hageshii was not my true Chara, but a chara that were performed experiments on. Hageshii could create X-Eggs with no difficulty.

"Anyways, could you guys stop worrying Shizuka? She's under a lot of pressure, you know!" Satsugai retorted. I smiled. Althought Satsugai's character was killing and destroying, she was a bold, daring girl underneath. She never showed it in front of others except for the four of us. Suddenly, a flash of blond walked past me.

"O sashiburi **[7] **desu, Utau," I said, with a small smile. Rin grinned and did a character transformation with me. My cross-shaped hair barrette was replaced with a treble clef one.

"Shizuka. Oh right, that old man wanted to see you," Utau replied, in her cold and emotionless façade. I nodded.

"So, he wants a report." With that, I left the entrance of the building and headed in. As many people thought that it was an average music company, the entrance for the secret area were only revealed to those that had charas or were working for the dark Easter. I entered the normal lift and pressed the secret button that were invisible to the naked eye. It was not tiny or anything, it was invisible.

"Shizuka, can we return to our eggs?" Satsugai asked. Hageshii, Rin and Yūki nodded in agreement. Not knowing how I should respond, I nodded and opened the mini bag that I carried by the side on my skirt. Soon, I reached the level that allowed me to enter the area of the Dark Easter. Once the 'DING' emanating coming out from the lift could be heard, I walked out of the lift and walked towards the left direction. After walking for some time, I reached the old man's office.

"Okerinasai **[8]**, Amano Shizuka," the old man said as soon as I entered the room.

"Tadaima **[9]**, Hiro-sama," I responded, bowing 45 degrees.

"I heard that you saw the character transformation of the embryo. Would you explain how it was like?" Hiro replied. I nodded.

"It was like any normal character transformation. But I could tell that character transforming with the embryo, takes up a lot of the owner's physical energy."

"Good job. What are the embryo's abilities?"

"They have not revealed it to me."

"Why is that so?"

"All the X-Eggs were being purified by the Humpty Lock, Hinamori Amu before action could be taken by Sakura Mikan."

"Sō ka, that irritating girl from before." I nodded. "Shizuka, could you think of a way to dispose that girl? Or do something to prevent her from interfering with our affairs."

"Wakarimashita."

"You're dismissed." Satisfied with my report, I left the room and headed towards mine. My room was pretty plain, as I did not really stay in it; instead, I stayed in my apartment. It consisted of a simple bed, a desk with some stationery, a laptop and a chair. I slumped against the chair, when suddenly my door creaked open.

"Shizuka," the voice of the person who opened the door could was vaguely able to hear. I walked towards the door and opened it full. I was surprised with the figure that was right in front of my very eyes.

"SHIRO-NII!" I hugged and sobbed for my dear life. Right in front of my eyes was the brother I thought that had died.

"Shizuka, I missed you," the black haired boy replied. I nodded and started punching him softly.

"Where did you go, Shiro-nii?" I replied, at last, stopped hugging him. Shiro laughed.

"That Easter." My eyes darkened at the thought of it. Suddenly, memories of Shiro and I were playing through my head.

_--Flashback—_

_I was an average person studying in Midori-ku, Yokohama. Everyday, when I reached home, I would be warmly greeted by my parents and my one and only, irreplaceable older brother, Shiro. _

"_Shiro-nii!" I shouted, as soon as I reached home. Most of the time, once I reached home, a certain black haired boy would be waiting patiently for me. _

"_Shizuka!" Shiro responded, as soon as he sighted me. I ran towards him and hugged him like there was an apocalypse was going to happen. "Mo __**[10]**__, Shizuka, you didn't have to hug me like that."_

"_Shiro-nii," I said with a gentle smile. Then, okaa-sama appeared. "OKAA-SAMA!"_

"_Shizu-chan, come on. Lunch," Kana, the name of my mother, responded. I nodded incoherently and headed into the kitchen, where we had our meals. "Shizu-chan, remember that you have your violin lessons later."_

"_Hai, hai."_

_Once I finished my lunch, I headed back into my room to finish my homework and bathe. When I completed my homework, I headed straight down wearing outdoor clothes my violin bag. Then, Shiro and I headed out together, he holding my hand to my teacher, Katsure-sensei's house. Katsure-sensei was a kind-hearted teacher that never gave up and forgave people easily. _

"_Katsure-sensei!" I shouted as soon as I removed my shoes to enter Katsure-sensei's house._

"_Shizuka, I will be going now." I nodded and Shiro left me to my own devices in Katsure-sensei's house. Katsure-sensei appeared soon after and we began our lesson with a few simple exercises. Once the lesson ended, Shiro came to pick me up. Once we headed home, I saw otou-sama, Shin and the heads of the family at the family living room. I had headed to my room before walking towards the kitchen room for dinner. _

"_Eh?" I said, scratching my head in confusion. Shiro motioned for me to sit beside him and I obeyed. _

"_What's going on, Shiro-nii?" I asked, making him laugh._

"_You forgot? Today is the day that you inherit the family heirloom!" Shiro responded. Then, it shot me like a bullet that I was part of the main family line and I was to inherit our family heirloom, or more commonly known as The Path of Hell. God knows why it was named in such an inauspicious manner. _

"_Today, I would like to hand the family heirloom to the next generation," Grandpa said. I looked us with untainted, innocent eyes. "Amano Shizuka-sama."_

"_Hai." I replied, standing up from my seat and bowing down before Grandpa. The family members of the Amano family were trained to go through such troublesome steps. _

"_Amano Shizuka-sama, do you promise to uphold the rules of the Amano Family and protect the heirloom with the cost of your life?"_

"_Hai." The Path of Hell was worth protecting. It had been passed down through the members of the Amano Family for a few hundred years. _

"_Then, The Path of Hell would truly be yours." Grandpa handed to me the ring that had an onyx gem with garnet gems surrounding it. In the middle of the onyx gem was a diamond gem and the silver part usually used to surround the ring had diamonds adorned on them. It was truly a priceless ring. "Never pawn it or do anything to it, even if you are at a financial crisis."_

_Just then, I thought why the family did not give the ring to Shiro-nii instead. After all, Shiro-nii was older and more responsible than I was. Things could be so weird sometimes. "Wakarimashita." _

"_Then, the meeting is over." With that strict sentence of Grandpa's, all the members nodded and rose from their seats. I walked over to Shiro-nii, wearing the ring on my thumb. It was too big for me. _

"_Congratulations, Shizuka," Shiro said as soon as he caught up to my moving figure._

"_Hont__ō?" I responded, too shocked for words._

"_Hai, hai." Weeks after that meeting had passed and I brought The Path of Hell wherever I went. Since I was the one safeguarding it now and nobody would think I had the ring, it was truly safer if the Ring was with me. Once again, when I reached home, I would call 'Shiro-nii' out loud. But, on that particular day, everything changed. _

_I reached home after my violin lessons to see my house being engulfed by a red, orange flame. Immediately, I ran inside the house, apparently, not thinking of the consequences that could happen to The Path of Hell and I._

"_OKAA-SAMA? DOKO NI IRU YO? __**[11] **__ANSWER ME, ONEGAI! __**[12]**__" I shouted, with hints of desperation inside my voice. I did not hear any reply from the softhearted mother of mine. Almost instinctively, I ran into the kitchen. I knew that okaa-sama would be preparing dinner now._

"_OKAA-SAMA? DAIJYOBU DES? __**[13] **__OKAA-SAMA!" I screamed, this time, my voice could be recognized with hints of terror and desperation._

"_Shizu-chan. Run!" I could hear due to my sense of direction. The voice was coming from the area near the refrigerator. Then, I started to choke as soon as I headed towards that direction. "Daijyobu, Shizu-chan?"_

_I screamed._

_Okaa-sama's upper half of her body was badly burnt. Torn skin was flaking against her body. After seeing the scene that was portrayed right in front of her very eyes, I heard faint gasps emitting from okaa-sama's mouth and then, it stopped._

_Knowing that okaa-sama was dead, I shouted "SHIRO-NII! DOKO NI IRU YO?" And she went into a coughing fit._

_Then, I heard faint coughs that were coming from the living room. "Shiro-nii?"_

"_Shizuka! Get out of here!" I heard. Shiro was trying his best to shout. "I'm not leaving without you!" I stubbornly replied back. _

"_Get out! If you want to live!" More coughs._

_I instantly ran towards the source of sound. I found Shiro sprawled on the floor. I screamed again. Flaking skin and the smell of blood… _

_--End Flashback—_

"Shiro-nii! Where did you go after the fire happened?" I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I was adopted by the Tsukiyomi family, which is Ikuto and Utau's family. Which means that they are your half-siblings now," Shiro replied like it was nothing at all.

"That cat boy and retarded singer?" I responded. Shiro nodded and laughed. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Is there anything wrong, Shiro-nii?"

"You have Charas too?" I nodded. Then, I was shocked.

"You can see them?"

"I have a Chara too. Natsuko, come out of your egg," Shiro demanded. Then, a little male character with white spiky hair and ice blue eyes appeared. The male chara was wearing a white ¾ sleeved shirt with golden brown trousers. He smiled.

"I'm Natsuko. Yorushiku!" I smiled.

"Hageshii, Rin, Yūki, Satsugai, come on out."

"That's so cool! You have four charas." Hageshii, Rin, Yuuki, Satsugai came out of their eggs after hearing what I said.

"Atashi wa Rin! Yorushiku!"

"Watashi wa… Hageshii… desu..."

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Yūki desu!"

"Boku wa Satsugai des. Yorushiku."

While Shiro and I were reminiscing about the past, our Shugo Charas were in a self-absorbed conversation between themselves.

"Shiro-nii, can you transfer to Seiyo Elementary?" I begged my brother, who was a year older than I was.

"Doushite?"

"I'm lonely and I don't have anyone to talk to during lunch. Soshite, you can help me with the mission I was recently assigned to." A sweatdrop plastered the right corner of Shiro's face.

"Hai, hai. Let's go."

"Doshite?" This time, I was the one to say it.

"I need to fill out the application form, don't I?" Shiro responded, making me laugh.

"Hai!"

* * *

Me: YAHOO! A record of 4,225 words! The revelation of Shizuka's dark past. But, that was the first part. The other parts ahll not be revealed to you yet.. Kufufufu... I would like to thank:

**_Neptune-WiNgZ  
mangalvr_**

Thank you so much! :D


	8. Suspicion

Me: From this chapter onwards, I've decided to add in mini conversation with my OCs!! Yay! Banzai!

Shizuka: There's nothing to be happy about.

Me: Fine! -pouts- Anyways, Shiro help me run the information.

Shiro: Ok!

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's represents Mikan's inner shine just like Dia. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei and Sakidatta (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly. Sakidatta represents the part of Natsume that loves bloodspill, just like Shizuka.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Ikuto.

Pairings: NONE

Me: Thank you! And I just realised that I have forgotten to run the Numbers thingy in the previous chapter. So, scroll down to the bottom to find out, as this chapter does not have any. And, lastly, Shiro! The disclaimer!

Shiro: Why am I the one that runs everything?

Me: I don't know!

Shiro: -sighs- C h i a k ixxx does not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice but she does own me..

Shizuka: and me...

Me: As well as myself.

* * *

"Class! Today we have a new student!" The teacher announced, walking into the classroom. Everyone except Hikari and Natsume sighed. Didn't they already have one yesterday? Why couldn't they come together? "Anyway, please give him a warm welcome!"

The door opened to reveal a boy with snowy white hair and ice blue orbs. His uniform was being worn the proper way with the exception that he had metallic chains hanging to and fro on his pants. Hikari smiled a genuine smile and closed her eyes.

"I'm Shirosaki Hikaru. Hika-chan's older 'twin' brother. Yorushiku!" The white haired boy said with a happy-go-lucky grin. Before he even noticed it, a group of girls started crowding around him. Just then, Hikari stood up and walked towards her older brother.

"Nii-san!" Hikari shouted, hugging Hikaru for dear life. "Where have you been these 2 years?"

Hikari started sobbing. Immediately, Hikaru immediately wiped away his sister's tears. "Gomen nasai. Demo, I'm here now. Aren't I?"

Hikari nodded and let go of him. She walked back to her seat allowing the lesson to continue.

"Hikaru-san, since you are Hikari-san's older brother do you think you could sit at the empty seat behind Hikari-san?" the teacher asked, scratching his head. New students were indeed a problem. Seiyo Academy was a small school, after all. Hikari walked towards his seat and whispered to Mikan, who was sitting next to Hikari, "Ooh. You're that person who had the embryo. Ke..."

With the introduction of the new student, lessons resumed as per normal.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

What's with the two new students?! They both are presences of an alice. But, if it were so, wouldn't Persona-sensei catch them by now? This is weird. Mikan tried thinking of possibilities regarding whom they were but gave up in the end. That's what we would most likely expect from the mandarin orange, right?

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Shiro-nii finally arrived. I was indeed glad but yet worried. The Hyūga guy was staring at me with suspicious eyes from yesterday. He couldn't have found out about… Wait! That Sakura girl is an Alice. Shoo, thoughts! Shoo!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Before everyone realized it, it was time for lunch. Were lessons at Seiyo Academy that fun? Suddenly, Mikan walked towards Hikari, who was chatting with her older brother animatedly.

"Have you found _**it**_?" Mikan heard Hikaru ask Hikari. The black-haired girl shook her head. Then silence engulfed the two. Thinking it would be a good time to break the ice between the two siblings, Mikan spoke.

"Eto, Shirosaki-san, do you thin you can join Natsume and I for lunch?" Mikan asked, smiling sweetly. Natsume overheard what she said and glared at her. However, he decided to let matters rest, as it might be a good opportunity to find out more about the new student. Then, the students inside the classroom stared at the two new students in awe. A guardian just invited a student for lunch! I mean, students.

Thinking that it was no big deal, Hikari shrugged his shoulders while Hikari agreed. "Why not?"

The foursome headed to the roof together with Hikari, who was clutching a box tightly.

"What's that?" Mikan asked, curious. Hikari grinned.

"Pocky."

"You still love Pocky as much as ever," Hikaru commented.

"Pocky is the bringer of life, you see," Hikari responded, making everyone except Natsume sweatdrop.

"Strange logic," Natsume said, for once opening his mouth.

"Anyways, should we continue with lunch?" Hikari asked, opening the box of Pocky. Everyone nodded and began on their lunch.

* * *

**(Time Skip) Hikari & Hikaru's POV, THEIR Apartment**

"Finally. I can get rid of the contacts," Hikaru complained, taking out the wet stuff from his eyes to reveal scarlet red orbs. Hikari smiled and did the same action. This time, the contacts were taken out to reveal a pair of scarlet red orbs which could make someone's hair stay still.

"It's not so bad, Shiro-nii," Hikari A.K.A Shizuka responded, un-buttoning her jacket. Since when did she button it?! "Anyways, how did you manage to appear at the same age as me?"

"My Alice, duh. Persona-nii said it was fine to use it," Shiro responded. Shizuka grinned.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Things are going to kick-ss now."

"Please refrain Shiro-nii! It's bad for you!"

"Fine! AND PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES IN FRONT OF ME AND MY UNTAINTED EYES!" Shizuka stared at her brother. Didn't he see her body before? When she was still a baby?

"Didn't you see my body when I was a baby?"

"IT'S DIFFERENT NOW! YOU ARE UNDERGOING PUBERTY!"

"That's a lame answer, you know, Shiro-nii."

* * *

**Glossary from the previous chapter...**

[1] And  
[2] Reference from Chapter 4  
[3] Destruction Princess  
[4] Attached just like Uchiha Sasuke of Naruto: Shippuden  
[5] Attached just like Hitsugaya Tōshirō/Kurosaki Ichigo of Bleach  
[6] Creation Princess  
[7] Long time no see  
[8] Welcome home  
[9] I'm home!  
[10] Mother? Where are you?  
[11] Please  
[12] Are you okay?

* * *

Me: A ton of spoilers and a cliffhanger at the end. Wait. Is it considered a cliffie?

Shiro & Shizuka: Are we supposed to say 'Thank You?'

Me: If you want to! Anyways, SHIRO!

Shiro: What? Oh right, I remember now. C h i a k ixxx would like all readers of this fanfiction to R&R! Not to forget, that she would like to thank:

_**Neptune-WiNgZ  
aname katsure  
Aname Kayumi  
mangalvr**_

Shizuka: For their reviews. Although, I would like to add an adjective.

Me: What adjective?

Shizuka: Imfamous.

Me: HEY! Anyways, see you on the next chapter! Lastly, I promise that my next chapter will be longer than this one. I promise it with my blood! -tastes blood- My blood tastes nice!

Shizuka: You're a sadist.

Me: Is that a complement or an insult?

Shiro & Shizuka: An observation.


	9. Unexpected Revelation

Me: Chapter 9 is finally here!

Shiro and Shizuka: ...

Me: Comeon! Have some reaction!

Shiro: Yay.

Shizuka: Banzai.

Me: -sweatdrop- Anyways, I have something to inform you. From this chapter onwards, my updates will be less frequent as this year is actually the most important year in my history. Well, so far.

Shiro: Does that mean Shizuka and I will have lesser screen time?

Me: Yes and no. I'll still be updating once every 2 to 3 weeks and your screen times would be often. Anyways, enough chatting. SHIZUKA! SHIRO! INFORMATION.

Shizuka: 'Kays. For the screen time. C h i a k ixxx does not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice but she does own Shiro-nii and I.

Shiro: Yes, madam!

Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's represents Mikan's inner shine just like Dia. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei and Sakidatta (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly. Sakidatta represents the part of Natsume that loves bloodspill, just like Shizuka.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Ikuto.

Pairings: NONE

* * *

**In Gakuen Alice, Japan**

"How do you think Mikan-chan is doing, Nonoko-chan?" a certain pink-haired girl asked the girl who was sitting beside her. Sitting beside Anna was a girl with blue long hair, and her name was Nonoko. Nonoko shook her head, unsure of what to answer her partner. "How I wish Natsume-san and Mikan-chan are still in the academy."

Anna's gaze turned to look an inventor and a blond haired boy with a bunny sitting on his lap. Nonoko said, "Even Ruka-san and Hotaru-chan are doing missions now."

Anna nodded and proceeded to sigh. Classes have been much more of a bore since the leave of their happy-go-lucky brunette. Suddenly, a mysterious and dark presence could be felt inside 1-B. Hotaru and Ruka's eyes widen, instantly recognizing who he was.

Ruka asked with a cold tone, "What do you want, sen-sei?"

"Nande mo nai, just a mission. Electric Firefly and Nukumi Neko [1]." Ruka and Hotaru nodded, understanding what the teacher of the Dangerous Ability class meant. "Tonight, 10pm. Northern Forest."

With that last sentence of his, he vanished. The classroom that was still a few moments ago, resumed back into its usual chaotic state. Things were really different if the teacher was there.

* * *

**Persona's POV**

After notifying the two new members of the Dangerous Ability class about tonight's mission, I head to the ESP's [2] office. Earlier this morning, he had called me for a certain discussion. Apparently, my two itokos [3] were cordially invited for the discussion.

By the time I had arrived in the office, the ESP was sitting on his chair while my two cousins were sitting on the couch beside his table. I bowed my head with due respect. "Kuonji-sama." [4]

He smirked. My two cousins rose from their seats and greeted with a kind smile. "Persona-nii/Perso-niichan."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"From this day onwards, the Dangerous ability class of the Alice Academy would be having an alliance with Easter," Kuonji announced. The two figures nodded. One had long black hair with scarlet red orbs while the other had snowy white spiky hair.

"Shiro, Shizuka. You agreed?" Persona asked, acknowledging Shiro and Shizuka as his cousins.

"Hai, Persona-nii. Shizuka was the one that agreed though," Shiro said with a tiny pout.

"So, Easter would be sharing our missions and we will be preventing the pesky Guardian council of Seiyo Elementary from getting into our way. Simply put," Kuonji said, resting his chin on his hands. "We will merge goals."

"To have the embryo."

* * *

"I understand," Shizuka and Shiro said in unison.

"According to the plan Easter and I had devised, Shiro and Shizuka. Your mission is to capture the embryo and prevent the pesky Guardian council of Seiyo Elementary from getting into our way. No matter what it takes," Kuonji continued, shifting his gaze to the teacher in charge of the Dangerous Ability group.

Persona nodded. "You will be allowed to use your alices and… There's no time limit for this mission," he said.

* * *

**Shizuka's POV**

"_You will be allowed to use your alices…"_ I heard Perso-niichan say. In my head, I snickered uncontrollably. Able to use my copy alice was considered a miracle.

_—Flashback—_

_It was a few weeks after __**that **__freak incident. I remembered crying for a week on Shiro-nii and okaa-sama's death. I wonder where otto-sama was now. As Tsukiko-obaasan [5] called me, I walked towards the dining area of her house. I was temporarily put into her custody before the family decided on whose family I should go to. Otto-sama's disappearance was quite a fuss. Once I arrived, most of the family members were knelt in due respect on the floor. But, there was someone there I did not recognize, a mysterious-looking guy in his twenties sitting next to ojii-san. [6] I was to be seated next to Hayate-oosan. [7] Putting on a daddy's little girl façade, I knelt next to him while the elders discussed on whose custody I should go to. Apparently, nobody wanted to take custody of me. Was I really that much of a fuss?_

_Feeling bored, I stared at the box of candy that was lying on the table. How I wished it were on my lap! In an instant, it landed on my lap miraculously. The weird guy seemed to have noticed my action. _

"_I will take her into my custody."_

_The elders' gaze turned to look at my new adoptive father. Ojii-san nodded in approval while they continued to discuss about when I was to move in with my new father. Once it had been decided, it was today. Once I was informed of it, I was sent back into Riku-nee's room, which I have been staying inside for the past few weeks. I packed up the remaining clothes I had left and got ready to leave. I carried my backpack and strolled to the entrance of Tsukiko-obaasan's house. Waiting impatiently for my new father, I dipped my hand into the left pocket of my bag. I grabbed what was inside that pocket and tried to slide it into my thumb. Unfortunately, it failed to fit. My fingers were too thin._

_A white gold ring with pink sapphires adorned. Why was such a beauty given the title of 'The Path of Hell'? _

_After a few minutes of waiting, my new father appeared. He turned to look at me as he walked out of the house and gave me a silent gesture to follow him. Not knowing what to do, I followed him like a little puppy. Once we were outside, he spoke._

"_I'm Serio, also known as Persona. I was your cousin, but now, I'm your adoptive father," Persona said with a tiny smile. Seeing that my father was pretty friendly, I smiled back. _

"_I'm Shizuka. Otto-sama, yoroshiku!" Persona's smiled faded and he broke into a silent fit of laughter._

"_Please don't call me otto-sama. I'm not that old."_

_I grinned with a glint of evilness. "How about Perso-niichan?" He stared at me as if I had provoked him before he spoke once again._

"_Sure."_

* * *

_Years have past since __**that**__ incident happened and Perso-niichan adopted me. He told me I had a gift called an alice. The alice I possessed was a very powerful one called the Copy alice. I could copy any alice I wished with just a touch from that person who contained the alice. My body was able to use them properly without having to absorb them like the stealing alice. My body was equally powerful as my alice._

_It had been a year ago when I was 8 that I had my first mission. Perso-niichan was my backup and I completed the mission with flying colors. _

_The mission I had the other night after my fifth was the most painstaking one. _

_I lost 'The Path of Hell'._

_—End Flashback—_

I snapped out of my reminiscence, feeling ashamed. I had lost my family heirloom, which was of grave importance.

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

'_You will be allowed to use your alices…" _I was nearly falling asleep until Persona-nii said Shizuka and I could use our alices. I knew Shizuka's alice was powerful what about water and time alice?

_—Flashback—_

"_Beep~" I cou;d hear the faint sounds of the ambulance before I completely blacked out. _

_Was I going to die?_

_Black. That was the only thing I could see now. My skin was hurting seriously, like something was ripping me apart, bits my bits. Then, I felt my body go numb. Proably anesthetic._

* * *

_When my eyelids flew open, everything was a patch of white. Was I on my way to heaven?_

"_Doctor! The patient has awoken!" I heard a feminine voice shout. 'Doctor, huh? Was I rescued?' I obsereved my surroundings and it resembled a hospital room to be precise. I tried to get up and images of Shizuka, otto-sama and okaa-sama played in my mind like a broken video. Where were they?_

_Then, the doctor entered the room. I spoke. "Oisha-san [8], do you know where my family is?"_

_He looked up from his clipboard. "From our information, your mother is dead, while your sister and father are missing."_

_My peaceful façade turned into a worried one. "Shizuka?!" I could continue my protests, but my wounds were hurting, too much._

_The next day, a mysterious man visited me in his twenties. He introduced himself as Serio, also known as Persona, my cousin. All of a sudden, I was thinking of a water dragon, how cool it was, and one suddenly appeared from the base of my hands. _

"_I see, you have an alice," Persona said. "Why don't you come to Alice Academy?"_

_Unknowingly, I nodded. Once I recovered, I went to Alice Academy and studied there._

* * *

_It had been a few years since I entered the academy. Discovering I had the water and time alice, I was put in the Dangerous Ability. _

_—End Flashback—_

Snapping out of my reminiscence, I turned to look at Shizuka. _How long have we been apart from? _I thought. _How many years…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Persona gave his two cousins a worried glance. They were in a trance; it could not be that Kuonji's alice that had taken a toll on them? Shaking his head awake, he saw Shizuka nad Shiro getting out of their trance. He heaved a silent sigh of relief. Thanking God for not allowing Kuonji's alice to take effect on his two cousins, Persona turned to see a grinning Kuonji.

"Shizuka and Shiro. You may proceed to your mission now," Kuonji announced. Shiro and Shizuka nodded, bowing in respect. On their way out of the room, Shiro accidentally hit his head on one of the pillars.

"Ow."

* * *

**Shizuka and Shiro's POV**

After exiting the office of the ESP, Shizuka and Shiro got out of the academy. Once they got out, they start discussing on what they should do. Suddenly, Shiro got a strange and retarded idea.

"Shizuka, I got an idea! We should get all sorts of eggs!" Shiro suggested with a humungous grin.

"Shiro-nii, must we really do that? Getting all sorts of eggs?" Shizuka asked, staring at her older brother. She would have listened to Shiro, but it was common sense that it was a stupid idea.

"OF COURSE! In this manner, we can 'draw' out the embryo!" Shiro replied with a victory sign.

"Fine…"

A few hours later, the two siblings finally gave up on their search.

"Why can we only get a duck and chicken's egg?" Shiro complained while Shizuka sighed in frustration. At that point of time, an imaginary light bulb appeared above Shiro's head. "We could draw an egg out of Shizuka…"

An anger mark appeared on Shizuka's cheek and pulled out a hammer from behind her back. She blushed furiously and yelled, "I DON'T HAVE THAT YET!"

Shiro got a blow to the head by the hammer and apparently, it hit him real hard.

"What just happened?"

* * *

[1] Warmth Cat. I got the idea from All for You, a Gakuen Alice fanfiction. So credit goes to kisami93, the authoress of the fanfiction.  
[2] Abbreviation of Elementary School Prinicpal  
[3] Cousins  
[4] I'm not sure what Persona calls the ESP, so, this did not happen in the real story.  
[5] Aunt Tsukiko  
[6] Grandpa  
[7] Uncle Hayate  
[8] Doctor

* * *

Shiro: Okay...

Shizuka: *blushes*

Me: Hehehe. Oh right, before I forget, the last part was written by Neptune-WiNgZ and edited by me. She was the one that came out with that part and called it hare-brainess. I think. I can't spell it.

Shiro: Before the authoress would like to end the story, she would like to thank:

**_mangalvr  
Neptune-WiNgZ_**

Shizuka: For their reviews. So little.

Me: Be glad. You're getting popularity. Anyways, please R&R! Bye-bi!~

Shizuka and Shiro: Bye~


	10. Omake: The Cat and The Firefly

Me: I'm so sorry but this is not a new chapter. I know my update is way overdue, however, please bear with it for a while. I had to study for my examinations and my parents did not allow me to use the computer. Therefore, I typed out once I could use the computer. You might wonder why this chapter, also known as an **Omake **is published as an official chapter instead of at the end of a chapter is because, this Omake has something to do with the actual plot of this fanfiction. Yep, that's about all I have to say for this Omake. So, let's get the tape rolling and start the Omake!

**

* * *

**

**::OMAKE::**

"Electric Firefly, Nukumi Neko. Tonight your mission is to retrieve a stolen object, but this time, not from the AAO," Persona explained.

"Hn, not the AAO? That's surprise," a black-haired girl said, through her disguise. The girl was wearing a black long-sleeved jacket with a hood and denim jeans. Her outfit was matched with black sneakers and a mask. The mask covered the eyes of the girl's face and it was light brown in colour. It seemed to be a useful object in camouflage.

"True, Imai-san," a blond haired boy said, revealing his partner's name. He was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with denim jeans. His outfit was matched with a pair of blue and black sneakers along with a mask. It covered half of his face, revealing a blue eye. His cat mask was yellow in colour.

"So? There's nothing wrong with a mission that has nothing to do with the AAO, is there?" Persona responded. The blond haired boy rolled his eyes as Hotaru sighed.

"I understand. Nogi, no, Nukumi Neko. Let's go," Hotaru responded, getting ready to leave the meeting place.

"Wait. Where's the place we are supposed to go?" Ruka asked.

"Good question. It's an office building in Tokyo and the object is called the 'The Path of Hell', which is stored in the basement of the building. Here's the map," Persona said, throwing a map to Hotaru.

"Thank you. We would be leaving," Ruka responded, through emotionless eyes. Persona nodded, allowing the two to leave.

"Hn, this mission seems pointless," Hotaru commented. "This place does not even state that it has infrared lasers or any security measures."

"Wa. That's surprising. Anyways, let's hurry up and finish the mission. I have other things to do."

"Like what? Feed you dear pet? Mikan's not even here." Ruka stood back for a moment. The comment that Hotaru made stung.

"Don't talk about her. Focus on the mission."

"Yeah, sure." Within the next few minutes, they had arrived outside the building. Hotaru spoke. "Ways of infiltration?"

"Anything is fine, just a successful mission is fine." Hotaru nodded as she activated one of her inventions. The Invention No. 598: The Ground Digger. It can dig through all sorts of ground from metal to soil. Hotaru's invention dug through the ground they were standing on and dug a pathway down. "I'll clean it up later. Nogi, hurry."

The twosome jumped down the hole and crawled into where the invention stopped. Then, Hotaru took out her map and directed the invention to where the object was. In a few minutes, they reached the whereabouts of the object they were asked to retrieve. Hotaru and Ruka stealthily jumped from the hole and landed gracefully on the floor.

"Electric Firefly, keep guard. I'll get the object," Ruka ordered. Hotaru nodded as Ruka walked around the room to look for 'The Path of Hell'. Soon enough, Ruka found it. As soon as the object landed onto Ruka's hands, the twosome got back to the academy. 11.45pm. TIME RECORD!

Once they arrived back at the meeting place they were previously at, Hotaru telephoned Persona. "Hey. We're done."

"I'll go there now." In an instant, Persona arrived at where Hotaru and Ruka were. Ruka showed to Persona the object. Persona's eyes softened at the sight.

"Thank you and congratulations for accomplishing the mission."

* * *

Me: Please R&R!! 38 reviews for Chapter 10 please!~


	11. Begin! Ikuto Arc?

Me: Ya-ha! Chapter 10! The official one.

S2: Why are we known as S2?

Me: Because it's a pain writing Shizuka and Shiro. It's easier just writing S2! I'm so sorry for the late update, it has been a month since I last updated. Therefore, I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope it'll reach over 3 thousand words. I'll use Word Count later.

S2: …

Me: Anyways, could you guys help me with the information?

Shiro: C h i a k ixxx does not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice but she does own Shizuka and I.

Shizuka: Charas of the Gakuen Alice cast:  
Mikan's chara – Hina and Mitsu (Hina's character is being strong, because Mikan wishes to become stronger so that she can protect her friends while Mitsu's represents Mikan's inner shine just like Dia. Although Mitsu's character is not really what it seems of the requirement of the embryo, Mitsu, is actually the embryo. Oh! I forgot! Mitsu can also grant wishes!)  
Natsume's chara – Kei and Sakidatta (Kei's character is being social and strong. Kei is strong in the sense of friendship and is very friendly. Sakidatta represents the part of Natsume that loves bloodspill, just like Shizuka.)

All of them are 11 years old, except for Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Ikuto.

Pairings: NONE

Me: Now that the information is typed out, please sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Ahh~ What a nice day~" Shizuka said, lying against the bark of the tree she was sitting on. Apparently, Shizuka was 'ordered' by Persona to patrol the Seiyo Elementary but she was too lazy to do so. All she wanted to do was sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Suddenly, Shizuka jolted alert as she felt someone walking towards her. She sat up straight and strained her eyes to see who it was. Sakura Mikan.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

How do I get to the Science Laboratory? I sighed in frustration. It was my ninth, I think, circle around Seiyo Elementary and still, I could not find where the Science Laboratory was. As I was walking past a big, big, big tree, I felt a dangerous presence, a presence of an Alice. It seemed strangely familiar, but no, it was no Natusme Hyūga.

"Who's that?" I shouted, using my wind Alice. My wind headed to where the suspicious presence was and a scream could be heard.

* * *

**Shizuka's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed in agony. Immediately, I covered my right eye which was injured due to the wind Sakura Mikan had ordered to head to my direction. Who knew Sakura Mikan could injure someone?! Immediately, my Charas 'flew' over to me.

"Shizuka-chan, daijyobu?" Yūki asked, concerned. I nodded while Yūki still wore her concerned face. "Shizuka-chan, matte! I'll look for Shiro-kun!"

"Yūki!!" I tried to stop Yūki from leaving in case one of the Guardians found her, but my injury hurt too much. Why didn't I dodge to the right instead of my left?

Normal POV

"Come out! Whoever and wherever you are!" Mikan shouted, gaining Shizuka's attention. In a few seconds, Shizuka jumped down from the tree, her right hand still covering her right eye. There was a look of reluctance and hatred in her eyes.

"You! Shirosaki… Hikari?" Mikan was shocked that the new transfer student was behind the strange presence.

"What do you want," Shizuka spat back, her hand slowly getting covered with blood. Apparently, blood had refused to stop flowing from the wound she had just gotten.

"Why is you presence the same as Shizuka? The mysterious figure that attacked us so many times?" Mikan questioned.

"That's because… I am her. Satsugai! Character Transformation!" Shizuka shouted, revealing the three characters that were hidden within her shadow. A bright, white light engulfed Shizuka and she came into her character transformation with Satsugai. This time, her outfit was added with an eye catch covering her bloodied-up right eye. "Character Transformation! Hakai-Hime!"

Mikan took a glance at Mitsu and Mitsu nodded. A bright, bright, bright, really bright white light swallowed Mikan up and Mikan character transformed. "Character Transformation! Luna Pandemonium!"

"Hn. A character transformation with the embryo," Shizuka commented. She smirked as she announced her attack. "Blood Princess."

Soon enough, Shizuka's katana's hilt started to be wet with blood. She lifted the holder of the katana to reveal a blood-red katana. Shizuka jumped onto Mikan and they started fighting each other. But, Mikan had the upper hand. She was combining her Alice with her character transformation and Mikan had yet to reveal the embryo's abilities.

"What are you? A chicken? Hurry up and show me the abilities of the embryo!" Shizuka shouted, making Mikan feel that she had gone a little mad. Mikan sighed in desperation as she reluctantly showed Shizuka the abilities of the embryo.

"Blood Princess." Mikan lifted the hilt of her katana and grabbed it with her two hands. Blood seeped onto the katana, making it wet with blood. Could it be? One of the abilities of the embryo was the ability to copy another egg's attack? That was really cool. As Mikan was about to land another hit on Shizuka, a flash of white interrupted their fight.

"YAMATE!" Shiro shouted, putting an end to the fight between Shizuka and Mikan. Shiro started panting while Yūki flew back to Shizuka.

"Shiro-nii?" Shizuka whispered, before she saw black. Shiro's eyes widened and immediately ran towards Shizuka. Mikan gasped at the sight. Shiro had the same Alice presence as Shirosaki Hikaru.

"Shirosaki Hikaru-san?" Shiro looked up, carrying Shizuka bridal style. His gaze towards Mikan blazed a hint of fury.

"Whom are you talking about? I'm no Shirosaki Hikaru. My real name is Amano Shiro," Shiro said, his eyes darkening **[1]**. Then, he reverted back to his original 14-year old form from his current 11-year old form. "And this is my sister, Amano Shizuka. Oh, shit! Shizuka!"

With that, Shiro faded into the shadows, filled with panic. Mikan got out of her character transformation with Mitsu as she stared at the faded shadow of Shiro in confusion.

* * *

**Shizuka's POV**

Black. Why was black such a pretty colour?

"Haiyaku!" Shiro-nii? What was he doing here? Wait. Why could I hear him? Where was the owner of the embryo, Sakura Mikan whom I was fighting against? With that thought in my mind, I felt my body go numb with pain.

* * *

"Shizuka? Shizuka?"

Shiro-nii? I felt my eyes flutter open, slowly adapting to the new environment. I saw a bright smile in Shiro-nii's face when I felt him let go of my hand. No! Don't leave me again!

"Doctor! Shizuka had woken up!" I could hear my brother's vague voice which seemed to be emanating from outside. Many footsteps could be heard rushing into the room as they examined my face. Was something wrong?

Yes. There was. Why did it seem that my right eye is of a pitch black while my left eye could see my surroundings? It couldn't be! I was blind in my right eye…

"Amano-san, gomen nasai. But you can no longer see with you right eye," a feminine voice sounded. It was very gentle, like a mother singing her child to sleep. The voice probably belonged to which of a doctor's. Then, I felt the ripping of something being replaced by a soft, squishy object.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"It's alright already, Shizuka. Don't be afraid," Shiro said in a gentle tone. The doctor and her assistant left Shizuka's room instantly. Shizuka opened her half-opened eyes fully and smiled. She sat up on the bed she was lying on.

"Shiro-nii, is my right eye blind forever?" Shizuka asked innocently, her right hand reaching up to reach the temporary eye patch covering her right eye.

"I guess. Gomen ne, Shizuka. I couldn't prevent it from occurring," Shiro said, full of remorse. Shizuka shifted her right hand to grab Shiro's hands.

"It's okay, Shiro-nii," Shizuka responded, smiling. Looking at his younger sister's smile made Shiro smile too.

"Shizuka, I'll send an application to the Seiyo Elementary for us to quit the school. I don't want the Guardians to find us," Shiro said with a stern look. Shizuka gave a reluctant short nod. "And Shizuka, I'll be leaving for a while."

"Eh? What for?"

"A more fashionable eyepatch for you." Shizuka laughed and nodded excitedly, like a child who cannot wait to get his new soft toy. "Sore, ja!"

"Ja, Shiro-nii!"

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

After leaving Shizuka's room, I left the hospital, rooming about the streets of Seiyo. What would Shizuka like anyway? I sighed. I took a glance at Natsuki who just looked at me with an 'Ehh?' look on his face.

"So, Natsuko, any ideas?" I asked, making sure that there was no one nearby to observe my strange behaviour. Suddenly, I saw Utau come out of a ramen store. I shouted out to her, with a friendly grin. "Yo, Utau!"

She took a glance at my direction and walked towards me. "Yo. Don't call me in public." I smacked my head mentally. I had clean forgotten that Utau was a celebrity, while I, was just a plain, ordinary human. Forget the ordinary. I had an Alice and had Shugo Charas too! "Sorry," I apologized.

"Hn. Is there anything wrong?" Utau asked. It seemed to me that she noticed my strange behaviour. Who would not?! Comeon, I had been walking up and down the street for god-knows how many times!

"No," I responded. "Just looking for something for Shizuka."

"What for? Is it her birthday or something?" Utau asked.

"No!!! It's nothing serious, really."

"Oh, ok. I'll leave you to your own devices then. I have to record my new song now, bye," Utau waved goodbye and left before I could say anything. I sighed in desperation. I should have asked Utau for her opinion!

"Now, what should we do?" I was close to giving up. However, the thought of a happy Shizuka prevented me from doing so.

"I don't know. It's you fault for not asking Utau, bodoh head! **[2]**" Natsuko replied, his eyes drifting off to somewhere else. I looked at the direction he was looking to see a cosplay shop.

"So, a cosplay shop. What do you want me to do with it?" I asked. Natsuko smacked his head with his tiny hand.

"You idiot! You could buy a cosplay-type of eye patch. You know how much of a fan Shizuka is in anime."

"Right. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are a bodoh head."

"Oh, shut up." I headed to the store and saw a huge variety of cosplay eye patches. I grabbed a random one that was black in colour from the huge variety, obviously oblivious to its' price. Upon grabbing the eye patch, I walked to the cashier to pay for it.

"That will be 1'200 yen," the cashier said. Unconsciously, I handed to her the wad of money that totaled 1'200 yen. When she gave me the bag containing the eye patch, my jaw dropped open.

"Oh. My. God. Are you kidding me? This thing costs over a thousand yen! I want a refund!" I shouted, finally acknowledging the eye patch that cost over a thousand yen. The cashier smiled and pointed to the laminated notice next to her.

_All goods sold here are not refundable or exchangeable. Thank you for your understanding._

"What the?! But why is it so expensive?!"

"Of course it's expensive! It's the eye patch worn by my beloved Ciel-sama! Ciel-sama! I love you!~" The cashier went on a rabid-fan girl mode and twenty tons fall on my head. That hurt.

"Thank you for your explanation. Good bye." Witht hat, I left the shop, away from the crazy fan girl of who was it again? Yeah, Ciel.

* * *

When I returned to the hospital, or more precisely, Shizuka's room, I overheard a conversation between Shizuka and some unknown person. As I opened the door to have a look at whom the person was, I found out the person to be Persona-nii. What was Persona-nii doing here, anyway?

"Shizuka, quit the mission."

"Eh? I refuse."

"Why?"

"The Path of Hell."

"If I found it, would you quit the mission?" I heard a gasp coming from Shizuka before she spoke once again.

"No. I will keep to my promise of completing this mission with Shiro-nii. If I do so, it would be unfair to Shiro-nii."

"Fine. I understand." After hearing a 5-minute silence, I decided to break the ice by entering the room.

"Excuse me. Shizuka! Look what I got for you!" I said, walking into the room. "Ehh? Persona-nii?!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Good day, Shiro," Persona said with a smile. Shiro nodded as he walked towards Shizuka's bed and took out the eye patch.

"Here you go. Do you like it?" Shiro said, handing the eye patch to Shizuka. Shizuka's jaw dropped for a second, but after that second, it reverted back to normal.

"Ohmigosh. Isn't this Phantomhive Ciel from Kuroshitsuji's eye patch?! Ohmigosh. Thank you so much, Shiro-nii!"

"Er, your welcome?" Shiro was taken aback by the sudden Shizuka fan girl-ness. Then, Shizuka ripped off the eye patch provided by the hospital and replaced it with the eye patch Shiro had just bought for her.

"Shizuka! You shouldn't do that!" Shiro shouted, with an attempt to stop Shizuka from changing her eyepatch.

"Ah, who cares?!"

"I feel so left out," Persona mumbled incoherently, staring at the two siblings like as if they were some kind of alien.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Should I tell them about Shirosaki-san and the mysterious figure? I should tell them the information I had just acquired, but Natsume and everyone else would get worried. Gah! It was hell being in a dilemma… Guess, I should ask Hina and Mitsu for their opnions.

"Ne, Hina-chan, Mitsu-chan, what should I do?" I asked, sighing in desperation.

"I'm not sure. Demo, whatever that happens, we'll support you to the end!" Mitsu said, with a wink. Hina grinned a carefree smile.

"Arigatō, Mitsu-chan, Hina-chan." I wished to tell the rest of the Guardians, but I could not. I did not know why though…

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru said, handing me the key to where my violin was held 'captive' once the old man had left. "Sucker," I muttered under my breath.

"That brown-noser never noticed me at all, nya~" Yoru said. "This is the key to the safe where your violin is!"

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about those old stars. I'll have you to give that back to me, Mr. Director!" With that, I went into a character change with Yoru. When I enetered the science research laboratory, the scientists there were doing research with my violin. What the hell are they thinking of doing with my violin?

"It looks like we need to run the stimulation again. Hey, bring that violin over," the brown haired scientist, examining the screen said. I smirked when he turned back. He was shocked that I was behind him.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" I used the paw to threaten the scientists there.

"Sir!!!"

"You guys!!"

"Didn't you hear him say? He said to bring that violin over here."

"Y-You'll have to do what he says!" Then, the afraid two other scientists ran out of the room immediately, full of fear. Was Yoru's character change that scary?

"U-u-um…"

"Your life hangs in the balance, nya." Then, an alarm sounded and I gaped in shock. I threatened the scientist to tell me where my violin was and he pointed to a cupboard. I smirked and ran towards it, leaving the scientist to his own devices. I opened it within a few seconds to see my missing Dumpty Key and violin. Then, loud footsteps of a sound of elephants could be heard and I grabbed my two missing items. I ran out through the window before the guards could catch me.

Then, I felt energy slowly seeping out of me. Shit. I need to get away from here as soon as possible. I quickly ran away to a dilapidated alleyway. Yoru gave me a worried glance as soon as night came.

"Ikuto!" Yoru shouted, worried for me. I felt that everything was fine, except that my whole body was drained. Like I was some kind of oil station, and someone inserted me to the oil part and I was slowly drained of my oil. "It's no use. Those guys are still creeping around. We can't get home."

"Father told them, huh."

"Ikuto, are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know. I don't have the strength." Then, Yoru took a glance at my violin.

* * *

**Yoru's POV**

"Ikuto, this violin is weird. Iku-" I tried to tell Ikuto my suspicion about his violin, when he fell asleep. "Nya?! I, if you fall asleep now, you'll die!"

"Just five minutes."

"Not even five minutes!"

I-if this keeps up, it'll be bad! Somewhere close and warm where he can sleep… Um… Um… "Okay, Ikuto, I'll give you the strength! So let's do our very best until the end! Character transformation!"

With that, I brought Ikuto to Amu's house.

* * *

**Normal POV, Amu's room, the next day…**

Amu screamed the first thing she woke up. "Wh-what the heck! What is Ikuto doing in my bed?!

"This is our room, right?"

"Is that what you're thinking? Ehe."

"A sudden big romance incident."

"Shut up." Amu was taken aback by Ikuto's sudden 'speech'. "EEK!"

"I can't get any sleep at all, can I-" Yoru tried to speak, rubbing his eyes with his caw paws.

"Yoru?!" Amu started to 'strangle' the poor cat that was about to explain what happened to Ikuto. "Hey, hey you!!! Explain all this! What's this all about?!"

"Gya! Calm down! Well, last night…" Yoru started to explain what happened to Ikuto. "And that's how it was. It was my idea to come over here. Understand, little girl?"

"So that's how it was… My ass! You, you!"

"GNYA!"

"Who was chasing after them?" Ran pondered aloud.

"Definitely the smell of a big incident," Miki murmured.

"Hey! Ikuto! Wake up! Get out of bed! Come on!" Suddenly, a knock could be hard on Amu's door.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong? I thought I heard loud voices," Papa said, opening the door. When he saw Amu brushing her hair, he closed the door and walked away.

* * *

[1] Like whenever an anime character gets angry or something, you cannot see his eyes.  
[2] Just a figure of speech. It does not exist in the dictionary.

* * *

Me: Yay. It past three thousand words. I'm so happy. I guess that shall make up for the one month I had not been present in. For those who read the manga, yes, it's the start of 'Ikuto' arc. Although, there are some changes, like when Amu found out that Ikuto was in her house.

Shiro: The authoress sincerely hopes that all readers would enjoy this chapter.

Me: Thanks, Shiro! I would like to thank:

_**Neptune-WiNgZ [x2]**_

_**Mangalvr [x2]**_

_**iMmOrTaLoVe**_

For their most sincere reviews. Anyways, for a tenth chapter anniversary of Transfer to Seiyo Academy! I've decided to show you readers something! I was feeling bored, so I drew a child-form of Shizuka. I can't draw hands really well though…

Shizuka: You drew a child-form picture of me?!

Me: Yea. And I uploaded it to DeviantArt.

Shizuka: What…

Me: Hehe. Anyways, the link is: **ht tp:// virus48 38. dev iant art. com/ art / Child- Shizuka- 115029195** **(Remove spaces)**. Please R&R! And I would like to have 42 reviews for the next chapter please!


	12. Author's Note

Yo. Don't worry; this is no ordinary Author's Note.

A usual Author's Note that everyone would think of is a hiatus, vacation, sequel, and deletion etcetera. But, this one is not.

Now, you might be wondering why I'm writing this then… Read further down, please. I've uploaded more Transfer to Seiyo Academy pictures to DeviantArt and below are the images.

Hina: ht tp://vir us 4838 . de vi ant art. com/art /Hina -115 365 53 8 (remove spaces)

Mitsu: ht tp://vi rus48 38. de vi antart . com /ar t/Mitsu -1153 65 453 (remove spaces)

Shizuka (Current): h ttp: //vir us4838 . de via nta rt.c om/ art/Ama no- Shizuk a-11 5758 642 (remove spaces)

Anyways, I will not be updating Transfer to Seiyo Academy for a while. I have a major block for this fanfiction and until I can find a suitable plot for the next chapter, I will temporarily not be updating Transfer to Seiyo Academy.

However, if you still want to read fanfictions written by me, you can do so why clicking on a link at the very top of the page, known as **C h i a k ixxx** and read other fanfictions written by me.

Thank You.


	13. Author's Note II

Hey readers,

I apologize for my fanfictions not being updated recently. I have been really busy with my exams for the past few months. This Authors' Note was created to inform you that I will be going on a hiatus.

I will be only returning in around the end of October, which is around 6 months from now. I really apologize. Meanwhile, I hope you will be satisfied with the chapters that are currently up and running.

I would like to thank all your reviews, alerts and favourites. It serves as a huge encouragement for us, Fanfictionists to continue writing.

Thank you *bows down*

Sachiko Chiaki, C h i a k ixxx


End file.
